


Adventure in Family

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Adventures of Hualian [3]
Category: Heaven Official's Blessing, 天官赐福, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 天官赐福 | Heaven Official's Blessing (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Anal Sex, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Crack, Creampie, Domesticity, Found Family, Happy Ending, Hualian have a lot of sex, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic Lube, Mating Press, Sequel, Sex Talk, Sleep Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Teaching, cheesy ending, domestic life, family life, ghost child, male wetness, sleep talk, surprise uncles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: After an adventure, Xie Lian and Hua Cheng adopted a small ghost boy, Tao Min. They slowly learn to become a family, but have to save the boy from a familiar face.
Relationships: Background FengQing - Relationship, Hua Cheng/Xie Lian (Tiān Guān Cì Fú), Hualian - Relationship
Series: Adventures of Hualian [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145531
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	Adventure in Family

**Author's Note:**

> You should definitely read the [part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919186) before this if you haven't already :)

Hua Cheng didn’t need to sleep as much as he did these days. He didn’t have to sleep at all if he didn’t want to. But His Highness did, and so he found himself making use of the bed in Paradise Manor a lot more frequently these days. For a while it had been only him and Xie Lian, but for a little while now there was one more.

At first he had rejected the idea of taking in the small ghost boy they had found in that village, because it meant sharing His Highness’ attention with someone else. He felt happiest when it was just the two of them. Whether that was merely being in each other’s presence, or even kissing and making love. Every second with Xie Lian was the happiest in his life, every moment had made everything up to this point worth it.

But he remembered the look in Xie Lian’s eyes. Thinking of children, the way he had taken care of them before. He had never said it out loud, but Xie Lian wanted children. The one thing that Hua Cheng was unable to give him.

Unless he went and kidnapped one. But Hua Cheng had a hunch that this wouldn’t go over too well, despite good intentions.

There _was_ something unique about this boy. That he had been able to form a body so shortly after his death, that he was smart and rather cunning for his age. If there was to be someone between them, Tao Min was not the worst choice they could make.

And he made His Highness happy. So happy.

The night before Tao Min had been restless in his own room, and had very gently knocked on the door of theirs. Xie Lian being the wonderfully kind person that he was, had not been able to send him away, and instead invited him into their bed. With his hair adorably ruffled like that, Hua Cheng wasn’t sure if he would have been able to either.

He had cuddled up between them, clinging to Xie Lian during the night. Hua Cheng had been watching them both, feeling that it perhaps wasn’t so bad to share His Highness’ love. He had a lot of it to give after all.

The morning slowly rose and Hua Cheng noticed a change in His Highness, one that he had noticed before. He was waking up, but refused to open his eyes for some time. Instead he held tighter onto Tao Min, and Hua Cheng had to smile. How odd. He squeezed him a little tighter, as he had never stopped holding the two of them during the night. Xie Lian finally looked up at him.

“San Lang,” he sighed.

Hearing that name said so lovingly, Hua Cheng could never get tired of it.

“Why won’t Gege open his eyes when he wakes up?,” he asked.

Xie Lian looked away for a moment, looking rather embarrassed.

“It is only that I feel so happy that I… It feels if I open my eyes there may be a chance something could happen,” Xie Lian admitted.

Hua Cheng’s eye softened a little bit, and he reached out to caress his cheek.

“Gege knows that as long as he is with me nothing could ever happen.”

Despite His Highness nodding and eagerly tilting his head up to take the kiss Hua Cheng offered, he knew that there was doubt in his heart. Not doubting Hua Cheng, that he would never do. But doubting his life and his luck, a very small fear that his happiness could be crushed eventually.

Hua Cheng would never let it happen. He would just have to prove it by making every day for His Highness as good as it could be.

With their movement Tao Min finally stirred too. Hua Cheng could see that his hair had become less defined since his ashes had been slightly burned. He would need to gather more energy before it could become as realistic as his own. The child needed someone to guide him.

A smile appeared on his small face when he saw them both. Despite the flaws in his appearance he was rather endearing to watch.

“Hello!,” Tao Min said as if he were greeting them at the door.

Xie Lian smiled and Hua Cheng found his heart sighing.

“Good morning,” Xie Lian said and hugged him tight. “Did you sleep well?”

Tao Min nodded and glanced at Hua Cheng who felt gracious enough to pat his head. He didn’t really have much experience with children, but neither of them needed to know that. Tao Min seemed pleased enough by the gesture.

“Gege wanted to take you out to the city,” he told him. “Should we go today?”

“Oh yes!,” both he and Xie Lian replied in unison. For people entirely unrelated they really did look rather like father and son, it was no wonder the ghosts that had seen them arrive a few days ago had thought that he really was.

Some creatures had thought he had knocked Xie Lian up. If only that was how gods worked. Or ghost kings.

He watched with a smile as Xie Lian helped Tao Min get ready. He had already gotten the boy new clothes, had wanted to do the same for His Highness who still most days wore the same white robes that he always did. He was humble that way, and Hua Cheng’s smile widened thinking about him. The two had easily found a good dynamic together, the boy was kind and so was the one taking care of him. They matched. As tragic as the boy’s existence had been, this life seemed to suit him better than the one he had lived before.

“There, don’t you look handsome,” Xie Lian asked as he smoothed down Tao Min’s shirt. It was a simple black one with a red belt around his waist. Hua Cheng hadn’t been able to hold back completely, so there was also a small butterfly charm hanging from it. If Tao Min ever got lost, his citizens needed to know who he belonged to. He would never allow any harm to come to the child that His Highness cared so much for.

The black boots he now slipped into resembled his own closely. Purely coincidence, naturally.

Tao Min turned to grin up at Hua Cheng, who gave him a nod.

“Very handsome.”

The boy preened whenever Hua Cheng gave him any sort of affection. He had taken a liking to them both very quickly. Not surprising.

“Now Tao Min, the city can be a bit strange,” Xie Lian was kneeling in front of the boy, who was listening intently. “But there’s nothing to be afraid of as long as you’re with us. Just hold my hand, okay?”

Tao Min nodded, beaming at him.

“And if you’re tired I can carry you.”

Hua Cheng had to briefly think about the time he had to preserve his energy and changed his form to that of a younger boy, and how His Highness had held him just like he had with the boy a few days ago. A part of him was a little jealous of the boy, because he knew precisely how nice it was to have Xie Lian take care of him. To have him look at Hua Cheng with such adoration, even going so far as to pinch his cheek. While he had been mildly embarrassed by the fact that he wasn’t the one to be taking care of His Highness, he had still felt so protected.

Maybe he would find an excuse again, one of these days.

For now the three took their stroll into Ghost City, Tao Min holding tightly onto His Highness’ hand. He had only briefly seen the main street when they had returned a few days ago, had been scared and tired - though curious. Now his big eyes were able to take in everything.

Around Paradise Manor it was rather quiet, but the more they moved away from it the busier it got. Their presence was noticed immediately, ghosts and other creatures calling out to them, hoping they would grace them with their presence. The child was soon dubbed ‘Young Master’ by the surrounding ghosts, all of them offering some kind of gift to him. Hua Cheng had to carefully check what they were offering, not all of it was safe, even for a ghost child.

Tao Min ended up with a few grotesque looking toys. One was a gory looking eyeball with streaks of paper attached to it, deep red that resembled blood. It could be tossed and flew a long way, so that the boy ended up chasing after it. Another was a fierce corpse made out of wood with a mechanism inside that when wound up, would make the corpse jump in place. And of course he couldn’t go through the city without being handed a rather bloody and scary looking mask that he wore and tried to scare Xie Lian with.

“Oh no how scary!,” Xie Lian acted rather well, clutching the robe over his heart as if he had genuinely been startled. “What happened to Tao Min? Has he been eaten by this fierce demon?!”

Tao Min quickly took the mask and pulled it to the side of his face, the band that was holding it vanishing in the mess of curly hair.

“No it’s me!,” he called out quickly, grinning. “I was just playing! I’m not a demon!”

“Thank the heavens,” Xie Lian replied, picking him up swiftly to twirl him around, making Tao Min laugh. “I don’t know what I would have done!”

“It’s okay, I’m still here,” Tao Min pointed out. “No demon will be able to take me away.”

“Oh, and why is that?,” Xie Lian asked.

With Tao Min on his hip, they continued walking down the busy road. Hua Cheng had his arms cross to look as intimidating as ever, since he had a reputation to uphold. But His Highness looked as beautiful and gentle as always. Even more so with the child in his arms.

“Because you’re protecting me!,” Tao Min explained. “His Hi-ness is so strong he went pow pow on the flame man! And then the magic go woosh over him and then- and then- Big Mister also, his butterflies went pashaow and the fire was gone it was so so-”

Tao Min was having trouble finding words to describe how amazing they had been, and a small smile curled on Hua Cheng’s lips. He had seen more than he had expected him to, especially with being hurt like that. Hua Cheng also thought that his excited retelling of the fight was fairly accurate.

“Gege was indeed incredible,” he agreed.

“Inc- Incar- Incre...dible,” Tao Min finished, feeling proud at learning the word.

“You’re right, I did want to protect you,” Xie Lian said softly, though a slight blush was creeping into his ears. “And I’ll always do so, I promise.”

As Tao Min hugged him and then immediately got distracted by another stall they were passing by that sold candied blood, Xie Lian looked over at Hua Cheng. The two shared these moments rather often, when they were out and about and unable to be intimate with one another. Hua Cheng would not care about the opinions of others, but he knew His Highness too well, and held back for his sake.

But instead of taking and kissing him, the two just looked at each other. Xie Lian’s smile changed a little, he looked somewhat bashful, and every so often his gaze would even wander to Hua Cheng’s lips - who’s smile widened. He could read His Highness so well, and was already plotting how to get him away to steal just a single kiss when he noticed Tao Min reaching out for something.

“Not that!,” he said sharply, and the ghost that had been about to hand the child a piece of candied blood immediately dropped it.

“Hua Chengzu!,” the ghost blurted out, and quickly scrambled for the candy. “Apologies, many apologies!”

Hua Cheng gave him a death stare until he hid away in his stall once more. Tao Min had been watching this with wide eyes, and recoiled from him a little when his gaze returned to him, hiding in Xie Lian’s embrace.

“You don’t need to be scared,” Xie Lian whispered to him. “San Lang will never hurt you. He is just protecting you like I am.”

“Really?,” Tao Min asked softly.

“Really. I promise.”

Tao Min nodded at His Highness and turned to Hua Cheng, reaching out. He came closer so that the child had a chance to reach him… And was surprised to find him patting his arm as if he wanted to soothe him.

“Thank you,” he said shyly.

“...” Hua Cheng blinked at him for a moment. “Mhm. This way.”

He turned to walk to another stall that he knew was selling rather boring things for Ghost City. It hadn’t been here the first time he had taken His Highness and shown him around. Perhaps _someone_ had made a ghost in the city build it and make foods that were particularly well suited towards non ghosts. Perhaps that someone had been Hua Cheng himself.

He held back his proud smile as he led the two to this small stall, decorated with red fabrics and showing off-

“Candy!!!!,” Tao Min shouted, pointing towards it. “So much candy look look look!”

“You can have whatever you’d like,” Hua Cheng told him, then turned to the ghost running the place: “Give him whatever he wants.”

Tao Min’s eyes widened, and it was clear that the gears were turning rapidly in his head. His little mind did not seem to be able to comprehend that he could just have whatever he wanted, and as much as he wanted. For a while he just stared at the different types of candy and pastries, unable to decide what he wanted.

Hua Cheng watched him closely. Something about the way he didn’t seem to be able to believe him was odd. Most children would jump at whatever they could reach when told something like this.

Xie Lian reached out to take a stick with a few candied fruits on it and held it up to Tao Min.

“Here, it’s sweet, want to try?,” he asked him.

Tao Min finally snapped out of his confusion and nodded, smiling widely. He took the stick from Xie Lian and very awkwardly bit into the first fruit, through its sugary coating, half of which fell and stuck to Tao Min’s shirt. As he tasted it, his eyes lit up.

“It’s so good!,” he exclaimed, immediately finishing off the first two fruits from the stick, then holding it up to Xie Lian. “Here, try it too!”

Hua Cheng watched as Xie Lian smiled and pulled off one of the fruits from the stick as well, agreeing to its lovely taste. Finally it was also his own turn, and Hua Cheng indulged because the boy and His Highness were in such a good mood. He liked them both this way.

“Look, Ah-Min, this one is shaped like a deer,” Xie Lian pointed to the little sugar sculpture on another stick.

“What’s this one?,” Tao Min pointed to another.

“That’s a shark. Have you never seen one, in a book perhaps?,” Xie Lian asked.

Tao Min shook his head.

“I don’t know how to read,” he said sadly.

“Don’t worry, I can teach you,” Xie Lian replied, cheerful as ever. “I’m teaching San Lang how to write too, so we can study together.”

Tao Min looked a little more confident learning that San Lang couldn’t write either, though Hua Cheng had a strong urge to tell him that he could indeed very much write, it was only the way he wrote was rather… bad. But he held back and ignored the grin of the shopkeeper, only shot him a short look to make him stop, and grabbed one of the pastries on a plate.

“Mung bean cake,” Hua Cheng told Tao Min, successfully distracting him.

“It’s shaped like a flower, how pretty,” Xie Lian added.

Tao Min took it and happily took a bite, changing between decapitating the sugary deer and going back to the cake. He gorged himself on the candies, and as he was not actually alive anymore, they didn’t need to worry about whether this amount was good for him or not. He could simply eat to his heart’s content.

Still Xie Lian reminded him to eat a little slower, lest he get sick. Not that he would, being a ghost. He didn’t even _have_ to eat, yet wanted to do so anyway. And quite badly at that.

Only a bandage over his eye was missing…

Hua Cheng took a moment to gather himself, not letting his train of thought show on his expression. He simply remained standing with his arms crossed, watching the boy. They weren’t that alike after all. Tao Min had not been born under the same sign that he had. An unlucky childhood was something very common. Hua Cheng’s childhood had not been.

Tao Min was feeding Xie Lian yet another pastry with a sugary coating, chatting with him about the different flavours.

“We can come here as much as you like!,” Xie Lian told him.

“Really?!,” Tao Min’s eyes widened. He couldn’t even comprehend the concept of being able to eat this every day as much as he wanted. He even turned to the ghost candy maker and started complimenting him, to which he replied with puffing out his chest and telling the boy how great he was, too.

As the two struck up a conversation, Hua Cheng turned to the private communication array.

_Gege, what are you thinking?_ , he asked.

_I’m worried his parents did not treat him well_ , Xie Lian replied, echoing his own thoughts.

_They’re gone now. He has us._

Xie Lian nodded and smiled at him. Hua Cheng could not help himself.

_Gege looks so radiant today. Could this humble believer possibly be granted a kiss?_

The blush that had just faded away crept back into His Highness’ ears.

_Later, of course..._ , Xie Lian replied. Even in their minds he would sometimes stammer a little, and sound so shy.

_Always teasing me so_ , Hua Cheng made sure to sound a little whiny. _I can tell Gege wants a kiss too._

_I do but… We can’t right here. Tao Min is here too!_ , Xie Lian pointed out.

Hua Cheng sighed so that Xie Lian could hear it in his mind.

_The more Gege makes me wait the more I think about touching you. Kiss you where you like it. Touch you where-_

_San Lang!_ , Xie Lian interrupted his thoughts, his face flushing crimson too. _Tao Min! Is right here!_

_But he can’t hear us,_ Hua Cheng pointed out.

_But if San Lang says such things I might… I might…,_ Xie Lian finally looked away and Hua Cheng grinned for just a moment.

_Alright then, I won’t tell Gege what I’m thinking._

“Can we look around more?,” Tao Min asked them, so very oblivious to the conversation that had been happening in their heads.

Xie Lian was very happy to take his hand and continue to lead him through the city. When they reached the red light district he made a sharp turn, leading Tao Min away from the men and women howling into their direction. To drown out their rather lewd words he suddenly started talking about random things that hardly made any sense. The boy was very confused, but distracted when a rather large building came into view.

“Whoa,” Tao Min had to look up to take in the beautiful temple in front of them, lit up with hundreds of lanterns. “What is that?”

“Qiandeng Temple,” Hua Cheng replied. “Want to see?”

“Yes!,” Tao Min exclaimed and let go of Xie Lian’s hand to rush inside.

The two strolled after him, walking closely together. Though he did not need to, Hua Cheng put a hand on the small of Xie Lian’s back as they stepped over the temple’s threshold, as if he could stumble and fall. Xie Lian glanced up at him with a shy smile, thinking of their earlier conversation.

“San Lan is so thoughtful,” he said softly.

He simply nodded in reply, but thought that most of his mind was occupied with His Highness most hours of the day. He could not help himself. His love for him was simply too great.

“Hello!,” Tao Min’s voice echoed from the temple. Somebody else was here?

Hua Cheng frowned and picked up his pace a bit. The temple was not exactly accessible to everyone in the city, this was their private place. If anyone could just walk in, there was no telling what they could walk in _on_... And Hua Cheng did not want anyone else to see His Highness the way that he did.

He was ready to summon E-Ming if necessary, but the sight inside let him relax somewhat, although his anger still flared. Seeing as how it was Jian Lan standing inside, he hesitated to tell her to leave immediately.

“Jian Lan,” Xie Lian had caught up and gave her a slight bow. She returned it in kind. Her child was nowhere to be seen. “You’ve returned to Ghost City?”

She nodded.

“It’s the one place where people like me always have a chance,” she said, turning to Hua Cheng to bow to him too.

He nodded. She had chosen the right words to speak to him.

“What are you doing here?,” he still asked her.

“I apologise for intruding,” she said quickly. “The temple seemed empty and I… needed a place that was quiet. I… I lit some incense for His Highness too.”

She stepped aside to show the empty altar that now had a few sticks of incense burning and filling the air in the room with a pleasant scent. Xie Lian looked a little embarrassed. Though there was no statue and no pillows for worshippers, it was clear who it was for.

“Oh you didn’t have to do that,” Xie Lian said, waving off the gesture. “And it’s more than okay to come inside…”

Hua Cheng huffed. He did not necessarily agree, but if His Highness decided that it was alright… It was his temple after all.

She seemed to only now notice the boy that had greeted her and bowed down a little to talk to him.

“And who’s this handsome little man?,” she asked.

“I’m Tao Min,” he said, blushing a little. “You’re Jian Lan?”

She hesitated before she nodded, then bowed to him properly. Tao Min was surprised to see such a gesture and tried to return it, though a lot less graceful. One day he would surely manage to not almost fall over.

“The temple is so pretty,” Tao Min said, looking around the place, then noticed the incense. “Can I do that too?”

He had turned to Xie Lian as he asked the question.

“Ah, I don’t know…,” he still felt a little awkward having people burn incense for him, and even praying to him, though Hua Cheng knew he deserved every single follower.

Hua Cheng’s eyes met Jian Lan’s, and he gave her a small nod.

“How about we do it together?,” she asked the boy, holding out her hand.

He happily took it and the two walked back to the altar. She had seemingly brought her own incense, and took one more stick out to hand it to Tao Min. Very gently she showed him how to light it up and stick it into the incense holder, even going so far as to teach him how to pray, too. Hua Cheng smiled, rather pleased at the sight. Even if it was just the boy, every follower more was what His Highness deserved.

“Oh Tao Min…,” Xie Lian sighed. He had stepped closer to Hua Chen and was leaning slightly against him.

As the other two weren’t looking at the moment, Hua Cheng quickly leaned down to steal the kiss he had been thinking about for the past hour. It was just a quick peck on the lips, nevertheless managing to get Xie Lian rather flustered. He pressed a hand to his lips, glancing up at Hua Cheng briefly before his attention was drawn back to the boy.

“Look, I prayed!”

“Yes you did very well,” Xie Lian told him, leaning down a little, hands on his own knees.

“Jian Lan is very nice!,” Tao Min also added.

She had gotten up too, standing a little behind him.

“So is Ah-Min,” she said with a smile, then turned to them. “I won’t be intruding any longer, my apologies.”

She bowed once more and started heading out of the temple, but stopped after just a few steps to once more face them.

“If… If you ever need someone to look after him… I know you are busy,” Jian Lan said hesitantly. “I could… I could take care of him for a while.”

“Really?,” Xie Lian was as surprised as Hua Cheng. As she had said these words, she looked rather sad. “We could surely find someone else…”

“Really,” she echoed. “Cuo Cuo could use a friend… Ah, if that would be alright with His Highness and Hua Chengzu.”

They briefly glanced at each other. The foetus spirit had been rather aggressive the last time they had seen him, almost chewing off his father’s arm. Even Jian Lan seemed to have trouble containing him.

“He has become much calmer,” she added at their silence. “Since the whole business had been concluded, I think he is no longer under his influence.”

They all knew who ‘he’ was.

_It’s up to Gege,_ Hua Cheng told Xie Lian.

_I think it will be alright. But only if San Lang thinks so too._

Hua Cheng gave him a nod, he did not think the spirit to be more of a threat than Tao Min was at this moment. And he still had untapped potential. For the spirit’s sake, they may have to find out what his powers were before anything happened.

Xie Lian turned to Jian Lan and gave her a smile.

“The offer is very kind,” he said. “We will surely take you up on it. Thank you so much.”

She nodded and smiled at them, before finally leaving the temple.

Hua Cheng had gotten an idea.

“Gege needs to trust me for the moment,” he told Xie Lian rather seriously as he summoned his sword.

Xie Lian’s eyes widened.

“What are you doing?,” he asked, but E’Ming was already sent flying.

Tao Min watched it in horror, this gruesome weapon flying towards him. As Xie Lian called out to him, Hua Cheng heard him call out ‘Papa!’. But there was no way His Highness could be there in time, not that it mattered. As the weapon was within reach, Tao Min put up his hand, and a wall of flame rose up.

E’Ming stopped and vanished, as Hua Cheng strode closer.

“There had to be a better way!,” Xie Lian had finally reached Tao Min. As the flames vanished, he picked him up and held him tightly. “It’s okay, he never meant to hurt you.”

Hua Cheng nodded.

“I had to be sure. He had to be unprepared.”

“I know but…,” Xie Lian trailed off, holding Tao Min tightly. The boy was staring at him wide eyed, still scared.

It didn’t matter if he Hated Hua Cheng. His Highness was the one who loved him, that was all that mattered. The two sat on the floor, looking at the scorch marks there. Hua Cheng joined them and nodded to himself.

“He must have…,” Hua Cheng trailed off. They hadn’t yet had the talk with Tao Min about what he was. “He must have taken some of the Fire Walker’s energy when he attacked the house. That’s why he… has these powers now.”

“Me?,” Tao Min asked very quietly.

“Yes, Ah-Min,” Xie Lian was rocking him gently. “You’re special, you know that?”

Tao Min shook his head.

“But you are,” Xie Lian insisted. But again the boy shook his head.

“Mama and Papa always said… I wasn’t.”

Hua Cheng hated that he could relate to him.

“Oh sweet Ah-Min, they were wrong, please believe me,” His Highness made sure the boy was looking into his eyes. “Even without those powers you are special.”

Even with these words Tao Min didn’t seem to be convinced, and Hua Cheng could understand. Being told you were worthless from your birth on… That kind of thing stuck with you, perhaps for the rest of your life. But in this case, the boy had His Highness. He would not always be thinking this way, Hua Cheng knew from experience.

“San Lang had to find out if you had any powers,” Xie Lian continued. “He was never going to hurt you. I promised you that he would never do that, remember?”

Tao Min slowly nodded, but he still looked rather scared. Hua Cheng _was_ rather scary, so he could not blame him.

“Okay,” the boy eventually said.

As the three continued to show him Ghost City to distract him from what had happened, Hua Cheng was deep in thought. He had already regretted not killing that creature when he had first come across it, but how could he have known that it could eventually end up hurting His Highness? It was taken care of now, but the boy had some of its essence, that much was clear now. He had never quite come across anything like this, but it stood to reason that he had more powers than what he had just shown. The boy could potentially become as strong as the Fire Walker had been, which was rather formidable.

Even more reason for them both to guide the boy and take care of him. Unsupervised, that kind of power could turn a sweet child into something vicious.

Hua Cheng looked over to them both, having stopped at a shop selling rather strange artwork. But it helped distract Tao Min who was already smiling again, seemingly forgetting about what had happened earlier. If the boy had His Highness, it was very unlikely he could ever turn into something bad.

“We should go back,” His Highness softly told him when the day was coming to an end. Tao Min was in his arms again, looking rather sleepy. “I think he needs a break.”

“Mhm. Okay, Gege.”

“You’ve been quiet,” Xie Lian pointed out as they were on their way back.

“Thinking,” Hua Cheng replied, hands behind his back, strolling by his side. “He will need some training.”

“Indeed, he could hurt himself or others if he does not understand his own powers,” Xie Lian glanced down at Tao Min, who was already asleep in his arms. Then he sighed a little and Hua Cheng thought it was very cute. “Let us talk more of this tomorrow.”

“Gege’s tired too?” As they were off the busy main roads and approaching Paradise Manor, Hua Cheng touched his back again, walking close. Xie Lian looked up at him with a smile.

“A little. Will San Lang share a bath with me?”

“Gege really has to ask?,” he asked in reply, smirking down at him.

But with Tao Min in Xie Lian’s arms he did not say anything more. He let His Highness take the boy to his room to tuck him in, while he found Yin Yu to tell him to prepare a bath. It did not take long before the two were blissfully alone in the hot water, and he could caress the soft skin of his love, while he was also washing his hair. Something Hua Cheng loved to do.

He could also finally, finally kiss him again. As His Highness laid back in the water so he could rinse his hair, Hua Cheng leaned over him to do just that - upside down. When he pulled back Xie Lian’s eyes were still closed but he was smiling.

“I missed that,” Xie Lian sighed.

“I can kiss you all day,” Hua Cheng replied. “Gege only has to ask.”

The last time that they kissed in public had been when His Highness had to borrow spiritual power from him. Without that excuse, Xie Lian was too shy to do so. Hua Cheng on the other hand wanted others to know that he belonged to His Highness.

Xie Lian sat up and turned to him, leaning in closer to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“San Lang knows we can’t,” he said softly.

“Then I will simply have to make up for what we missed,” Hua Cheng told him, and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

They did not stop until a long while later, when Xie Lian needed to breathe and even then they only separated for a short time. Hua Cheng carried him from the bath to their chambers, laying him down like the precious being that he was, carefully lifting the covers to tuck him in. His Highness really was tired that day, Hua Cheng knew how to read him, so they simply kissed until their lips were reddened and Xie Lian drifted off to sleep.

As he often did, Hua Cheng watched him for a while. He liked tracing His Highness’ delicate features with his eyes, committing every curve of his body to his memory over and over again. Sometimes he still marvelled at the fact that after so long His Highness truly loved him. A part of Hua Cheng still believed himself to be unworthy of this, too ugly to be in his presence, too broken to be loved by someone like him. A god. The one god that mattered.

When Xie Lian sighed, his attention was drawn to his face once more. His Highness sometimes talked in his sleep. The words could break Hua Cheng’s heart, when they were of past events where he had still been too weak to protect him. Of all those awful things people and gods had done to him. In those cases Hua Cheng would whisper soothing words into his ear, and when it became too bad, would wake him up.

Other times His Highness’ words were rather adorable. One time he had talked of food and drooled on his pillow, another he spoke absolute gibberish. Then there were random ideas and thoughts that his sleeping brain came up with: ‘San Lang looks so good in black’, ‘I want congee’, and ‘Kiss please!’ were some of his favourites.

“San Lang…,” Xie Lian’s words were slurred when he talked in his sleep, so Hua Cheng leaned in closer.

“Yes, Gege?”

“San Lang… Touch,” Xie Lian sighed again, so Hua Cheng pressed closer and wrapped an arm around him, hand resting on His Highness’ belly.

“Where would you like to be touched?,” Hua Cheng continued to ask. Xie Lian didn’t often realise when he was talking back to him, but he enjoyed doing it anyway.

“Touch more… Give… Give me…”

Hua Cheng let his hand wander a bit, rubbing over Xie Lian’s belly. He pressed a kiss to his nape, smiling to himself.

“What should I give you, Gege?”

Hua Cheng was ready to make a mental note to himself to surprise His Highness with whatever he wanted. He only needed to say the word and he would get what he required, no matter how expensive or how difficult to get. But his eye widened at what Xie Lian actually requested.

“Cock.”

His Highness had never even used that word, always blushing or too shy to call it that. In his sleep however it seemed that barrier was not there. When the shock faded Hua Cheng grinned once more, making sure to press closer to His Highness’ behind, now flush against him. If that was what he wanted, he was _very_ happy to give it.

“I can do that,” he whispered into Xie Lian’s ear. “Do you want it right now?”

“Ah, ‘m sorry,” Xie Lian mumbled. In his sleep he was frowning and pouting, as if he was about to cry. Hua Cheng froze where he was. “‘M sorry… Want San Lang all the time… Touch… Always…”

“Gege doesn’t need to apologise for that,” Hua Cheng replied, still gently rubbing his belly.

“Please excuse this humble Crown Prince for being such a slut,” he sighed in return.

Hua Cheng had to hold back not to laugh at his words, instead kissing his cheek and holding him closer. He had not quite realised that His Highness wanted him this much. Did he hold back for fear of him thinking of Xie Lian as a slut?! Such a thought would never even enter his mind. But if His Highness wanted him more, wanted Hua Cheng to always touch him, make love to him, then he could happily oblige.

“My lovely slut,” he mumbled more to himself than Xie Lian, who didn’t hear his words anyway. “I’ll give it to you then, if that is what you want so badly.”

His hand slid lower, between Xie Lian’s legs to rub him through his light robe, as he also pressed closer, letting the sleeping Highness feel his growing arousal. Hua Cheng didn’t hold back, thinking that as he kissed his neck, and nibbed at his skin, Xie Lian would soon wake up. He felt him grow harder under his touch, for the moment still asleep.

Hua Cheng gently pushed the robe up, pulling back to slide his hand between the two of them. To his surprise, as he pressed his fingers between Xie Lian’s cheeks, he felt that wetness that was so familiar to him by now. Even in his sleep it seemed that his wants were so deep that he could use this spell. Hua Cheng smiled even wider. A few touches was all it took for Xie Lian to be ready for him.

His fingers pushed inside easily, finding the familiar warm tightness. In his sleep, Xie Lian sighed but his eyes were still closed. Hua Cheng pushed in deeper, finding the spot that gave His Highness so much pleasure. He felt his body shake against him, but still he did not seem to be waking up.

Feeling bold, Hua Cheng shifted to pull himself out, pressing once more close to His Highness. With his words and the way his body reacted, it was so very clear what he wanted. So he held Xie Lian close as he pushed into the tight heat of him. Never would he be able to tire of the way he felt around him, so warm, so beautiful, so perfect.

“Gege,” he whispered into His Highness’ ear. “Gege you feel so good.”

With one hand holding up Xie Lian’s thigh for leverage, he started thrusting into him. Gentle at first, but when he felt him tighten around him even in his sleep, his thrusts became a little harder, pushing deep into him with each of them. All the while he whispered into His Highness’ ear, telling him how wonderful he was, how much he loved and adored him.

Finally he stirred, frowning briefly as he started waking up. Soon enough His Highness’ moans filled the room, his hand coming to clutch tightly at the sheets.

“S-San Lang,” Xie Lian moaned, eyes barely open. “Oh San Lang…”

“This okay?,” Hua Cheng leaned in closer, looking over Xie Lian’s shoulder to make sure.

“Y-yes ahh… I dreamed… I dreamed of this,” Xie Lian’s moans became a little louder, making Hua Cheng grin. He knew how to give His Highness what he needed. “Wanted it so badly oh-”

Xie Lian pressed a hand to his mouth, trying to stop himself from talking - and from moaning. But Hua Cheng pushed in deeper, pressed so close to him, and he could not suppress the whimper that needed to escape his lips.

“Gege’s not a slut,” Hua Cheng whispered to him, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He rolled his hips to watch Xie Lian whimper again, then turning a little to face him.

“H-How…?”

“Gege talks in his sleep,” he replied, and watched the worry on His Highness’ face only increase. But he kissed him again, gentle kisses in time with his thrusts. “San Lang feels honoured that Gege wants me so much. If you want it more, I will be very happy to give it to you. Just like this…”

Hua Cheng snapped his hips, fucking into His Highness’ heat and finally that hand fell away, coming back to the sheets as those lovely lips parted to moan once more. He watched Xie Lian closely, the blush in his cheeks, the way he closed his eyes and drew his brows together, soon lost in the pleasure that Hua Cheng was allowed to give him.

He felt himself getting close to his release, but he knew how to hold back until His Highness had gotten there first. Though it had been hard the first time, Hua Cheng above all else wanted his love to be taken care of, to feel good, to make him happy.

“Will Gege come for me?,” he asked, playfully nipping at Xie Lian’s earlobe.

“I… I… More,” His Highness groaned.

His wish was Hua Cheng’s command.

He watched Xie Lian almost pout when he pulled out of him, his expression changing when he was suddenly manhandled to lie on his back and Hua Cheng made sure his legs were spread wide. The surprise made way to an almost eager look to see what Hua Cheng was up to. He pushed Xie Lian’s thighs higher up, almost folding him in two. Without hesitation he fucked into him again, able to push even deeper into him this way.

Xie Lian cried out, hands reaching back to hold onto whatever he could find there.

“Oh San Lang, San Lang is so deep,” his words were slurred, his eyes rolled back.

“Where would you like it, Gege?,” Hua Cheng asked, leaning over him, almost close enough to kiss. But he was eagerly watching His Highness underneath him, absolutely wrecked by pleasure and lust.

“Inside, San Lang,” Xie Lian begged him, a very familiar sound. “Give it to me inside. Always, always…”

Hua Cheng hadn’t really expected anything else. Since their first time the question had always been met with the same answer. It didn’t just please His Highness.

He leaned in even closer.

“For my devoted slut, I’ll gladly give it to you inside,” he had lowered his voice and kissed Xie Lian just as he whimpered into it, hearing such naughty words. Hua Cheng rolled his hips and fucked into him harder, finding himself so very close but holding back still. “It’s no wonder my citizens thought I had knocked you up. Taking my seed so often, it would only be natural.”

He could see Xie Lian’s face flushing a deeper shade of red with every word that came from his lips. But he reached out for Hua Cheng, pulling him into yet another kiss, begging him to make him come with the desperation of them. Hua Cheng was more than happy to do so, continued to fuck into His Highness even when he had pulled his head close, making him rest it in the crook of Xie Lian’s neck.

“S-spill it deep inside,” Xie Lian whispered. “F-fill me up- G-Give me a boy…”

Hua Cheng had not expected him to say such words, had not expected him to say anything at all. His resolve melted away as he and His Highness came almost at the same time. He stilled then, making sure that his love got what he had been begging for so very sweetly.

Xie Lian was panting against his neck, clinging tightly to him as they rode out their pleasure. Only very slowly did he let him go, and Hua Cheng was able to kiss him again. First his neck, then his cheek, and finally his perfect lips. But when he pulled back Xie Lian would not meet his eye.

“Gege doesn’t need to be embarrassed,” he said gently, nuzzling his cheek. “I won’t tell anyone you are my lovely slut.”

“San Lang…,” Xie Lian drew out his name, playfully punching his arm until he pulled back to look at him again. “Don’t… Don’t say that…”

Hua Cheng had to chuckle but did not continue to tease him. He was gentle when he pulled out, and made sure that Xie Lian was properly taken care of before he then pulled him into his arms.

“I don’t know why I said… that,” Xie Lian whispered against his chest. “It’s not possible. Be-Besides there is Ah-Min...”

“Mhm, who knows…,” Hua Cheng had been thinking of it too, whether there wasn’t a way after all. If anyone could figure it out, surely it had to be them. “Gege is very good with the boy. He is happy with you around.”

“You think so?,” Xie Lian looked up at him, seemingly genuine with his question. Sometimes he still could not see how wonderful of a man he was. But Hua Cheng knew, he knew so well.

“Of course, Gege,” he told him. “You are kind and loving, how could he not be happy with you?”

“San Lang is too kind…,” Xie Lian drifted off, lying back down on his chest.

Truth be told, Hua Cheng had been holding something back. His Highness had asked for Tao Min’s ashes to be made into another ring so that he could protect them. But he already shouldered such responsibility with Hua Cheng’s own, and aside from that… He was a little jealous, though he would never admit it. But not doing what His Highness wanted, it ate at Hua Cheng, and finally he conjured the ring into his hand. It was pitifully small.

“Gege,” he said quietly.

“Hm?”

“It is finished, by the way,” Hua Cheng said and showed Xie Lian the ring.

“Oh!” Xie Lian quickly sat up and took the ring, inspecting it before putting it on the same chain around his neck that Hua Cheng’s was on. Seeing them side by side really showed how little of his life Tao Min had been able to live. “Thank you, San Lang.”

“Of course. Gege asked, so I did it.”

His Highness reached out to caress his cheek and Hua Cheng was struck with how beautiful he was. That he was allowed to be lying here in his presence, to take in this beauty as much as he wanted, he still did not feel quite worthy of it. Let alone touching His Highness, kissing him, holding him close. Every single moment was so precious.

“Let me hold San Lang tonight,” Xie Lian said, and Hua Cheng eagerly went to lie in his embrace, head pressed to his chest where he could hear the steady heartbeat of this wonderful heart. “Let us go back to sleep.”

“Okay, Gege.”

He let himself rest for a few hours, drifting off to peaceful nothingness before making sure he was awake before His Highness. Thinking that he needed to make sure breakfast was prepared, he sneaked out of their rooms to find Yin Yu. Before he found him though, he ran into Tao Min, on his way to them it seemed, but lingering on the corner that would lead to that particular hallway. He had dressed himself already, although everything was just a little bit crooked.

“Why are you up?,” Hua Cheng asked, finding himself a little bit lost without His Highness here. To him it seemed so easy to talk to a child. Hua Cheng found it not that way.

“I wasn’t tired,” Tao Min replied. He was clutching a little stuffed lion that Xie Lian had bought him. It had one eye hanging out, as a stuffed toy from Ghost City couldn’t simply be normal. But the child didn’t seem to mind.

“Ah, yes,” Hua Cheng often felt the same way. While sleep could be relaxing, it wasn’t strictly necessary. It had been a few days so the boy had started to notice. “You’re not hungry either, are you?”

The boy shook his head.

“Is something wrong with me?,” he asked. “I want to cry, but I can’t anymore.”

“There is nothing wrong with you,” Hua Cheng told him. Technically it wasn’t. “You’ve just changed.”

Tao Min tilted his head, unable to fully understand.

“Let us get His Highness,” he added, and held out his hand.

Despite what had happened the day before, Tao Min only hesitated for a moment before he took his hand and together they returned to the door leading to where His Highness was sleeping when Hua Cheng remembered in what state he had left him behind. He turned to the boy and told him to find Yin Yu to prepare some breakfast. With a task entrusted to him, Tao Min seemed very serious and happy at the same time, dashing off to do just that.

“Gege,” he whispered close to His Highness’ ear, softly waking him up. “My love…”

“Hmmmm,” Xie Lian sighed and smiled even before he opened his eyes. The kiss that was pressed to his lips, he returned eagerly. “San Lang…”

“Tao Min was up,” Hua Cheng whispered. “He’s noticed things. I think we need to tell him.”

Xie Lian immediately became more serious and sat up, the sheet falling off of his naked body. He looked down and quickly got out of bed to get dressed, though Hua Cheng dared to watch him as he did, following the graceful curves of his body. All too soon they were covered by the familiar white robes and he turned to take Hua Cheng’s hand to go meet the boy.

Tao Min was smiling when they reached the main hall where they usually ate. He and Yin Yu were placing various dishes on the small table there, though when the latter saw them he bowed and left rather quickly. The boy was waving at him, and a little awkwardly Yin Yu returned it.

“Mister is very nice,” Tao Min told them as he ran up to Xie Lian to take his other hand and help him sit.

“He is,” Xie Lian agreed, happily going with the boy and gently picking him up to place in his lap as he sat. “How are you this morning, Ah-Min?”

“Okay,” he replied with a shrug. He looked at the dishes on the table but didn’t seem to want to reach out. “Papa, Big Mister said that I changed. What does that mean?”

Hua Cheng could see how His Highness froze for a moment at being called such a thing. It had been only a short time, but the boy had already gotten this attached to him. To Hua Cheng, this wasn’t a surprise, Xie Lian was simply that wonderful. But to His Highness that word meant a lot, and he had to take a moment to compose himself before he continued to speak.

“Y-You remember the night of the fire in your house, don’t you?,” he eventually asked.

Tao Min nodded.

“And you realise what happened to your parents?”

Tao Min nodded again.

“They’re gone. Dead,” he said quietly.

Hua Cheng had to compliment him on understanding the concept of death at his age. At least that was something they did not have to explain to him. Though he still let Xie Lian take the lead.

“Something like that happened to you too,” Xie Lian explained. “But your spirit wasn’t ready to go. I think it’s because you wanted to look for your parents, and help the other people.”

“I’m… dead?,” Tao Min asked. “But I’m here.”

“You’ve become a ghost,” Xie Lian continued, glancing at Hua Cheng. “Like San Lang.”

He let that sink in for a moment, as Tao Min also looked at Hua Cheng, eyes a bit wide. His brain was working hard, that much was clear. Then he looked at his own hands, pinched his hand as if he expected himself to be translucent.

“That’s how you’re special, Ah-Min. Most ghosts, when they are just born, they cannot take the form of their human body. But you did. That’s very impressive.”

“Really?,” Tao Min looked up at him again. “But I don’t know how I did it.”

“We think it’s because the Fire Walker’s spiritual energy was transferred to you. That, and your strong desire to remain,” Xie Lian continued to explain.

Tao Min nodded, but scrunched up his face as if wanting to cry again.

“I don’t want to be like him, I don’t want to hurt anyone!”

“Shh, shh you won’t.” Xie Lian cupped his cheeks to make sure the boy was looking at him. “You’re a sweet boy, and we will help you learn to control those powers that you have. You won’t ever hurt anyone, I promise.”

Tao Min pressed against His Highness’ chest, who immediately embraced him tightly. He looked down at him for a moment, then met Hua Cheng’s eyes again. There were tears in his eyes and a sad smile on his lips, that made Hua Cheng move closer to them both. So he could reach out and grasp Xie Lian’s hand.

“Gege is always right, you should listen to him,” Hua Cheng said quietly.

With that Tao Min turned to look up at him and grinned.

“You only say that because you love him,” he said, seemingly all grief forgotten very quickly.

“Yes but it is also true.”

Tao Min giggled, and Hua Cheng’s goal was achieved. Like all children he was easily distracted.

“So… I’m like Big Mister?,” Tao Min asked, inspecting Hua Cheng a little closer. “Will I lose my eye too?”

“No you don’t have to,” Xie Lian looked a little amused. “I meant that you are both ghosts, that means you are just a little different from humans.”

“Am I scary?,” Tao Min looked very thoughtful.

“No, not at all.” His Highness had to grin even more, arm still around the boy.

“I could teach you to be scary,” Hua Cheng pointed out.

“San Lang, don’t!”

“But I could be scary! Then I could protect His Hi-ness too!”

“That’s a good idea,” Hua Cheng told him.

“San Lang!! Don’t!!”

Hua Cheng and Tao Min both had to laugh at his ‘distress’, though the boy stood in his lap and pat his cheek to promise him that he would never be scary. But he did want to learn, so Hua Cheng took his hands to guide him. To think about what he remembered of his appearance. Together they closed their eyes and thought of each strand of hair on Tao Min’s head, on the gleam in his eyes, the colour of them, the lines on his hands. The boy couldn’t remember all of it, so as they held hands Hua Cheng guided some of his thoughts.

He could feel a surge of energy as they did, and for the first time he realised that what the Fire Walker had given him was really rather strong indeed. With the right guidance, the boy might be able to become a formidable Wrath.

After this moment of stillness Hua Cheng told him to open his eyes again, and he noticed Xie Lian glancing at the top of the boy’s head, eyes wide.

“I’ve never seen anything like this,” he whispered, reaching out for Tao Min’s hair. “It’s almost as detailed as San Lang’s hair.”

Next he took Tao Min’s hands, finding rather crude lines there, but lines nonetheless.

“Ah-Min is very special indeed.”

The boy beamed up at him, feeling very proud of his accomplishments. He wasn’t perfect yet, but seeing as how he was doing so well already, Hua Cheng felt that he could be, one day. If he wanted to be, and wanted to survive this world and Ghost City as a ghost, he really did need to work on controlling his powers. He not only should be able to protect His Highness, but himself too.

Seeing as his powers manifested as fire, it was His Highness that suggested finding somewhere other than Paradise Manor for them to practice. Hua Cheng didn’t mind having to rebuild, but felt warm in his chest thinking of His Highness being so kind. In the end it was not difficult to find a cave near Ghost City that was suitable for the task. He had Yin Yu and other servants make it more comfortable, light it up with lanterns and provide some pillows that they could rest on, as well as refreshments. Soon enough it looked rather cosy.

Tao Min still seemed a little bit anxious. But His Highness was an excellent teacher.

“Come here,” he knelt in front of the boy, taking his small hands in his own. “Don’t worry, San Lang won’t surprise you again. We’ll just try out what you can do, okay?”

Tao Min nodded hesitantly, and glanced at Hua Cheng who was leaning against the wall of the cave. He would interject if needed, but between the two of them it was Xie Lian who had a better connection with the boy.

“Here, hold out your hand,” Xie Lian helped Tao Min do just that, his own hand supporting the boy’s, palm up. “Try to think of the fire you conjured. Focus it on your hand.”

Tao Min scrunched up his little face in an effort to concentrate. But the longer he stared at his hand, the more confused he was. Nothing seemed to happen for quite some time and he glanced at Xie Lian again.

“I think I’m doing it wrong,” he told him.

“There isn’t a single, right way to do this,” Xie Lian explained. “The fire is within you, we just have to find how to bring it out.”

“I don’t think I understand,” Tao Min sighed sadly.

“What did you feel when you summoned the fire?,” Xie Lian asked.

“Hm… scared. Surprised. I… wanted to not die.” At that moment he realised that he hadn’t been able to stop that from happening. “Again, I mean.”

“We should try and focus on better feelings to create the flames. Is there something you’d like to protect?”

“His Hi-ness,” Tao Min said earnestly.

Hua Cheng tensed, and saw Xie Lian’s eyes widen a little in surprise. It seemed that the boy was like Hua Cheng, or was becoming more like him. It was a noble goal though, so he decided that the boy wasn’t as bad as he perhaps had once thought.

“Oh Ah-Min,” Xie Lian reached out to caress the boy’s cheek. “You’re very sweet.”

As he did, and Tao Min smiled, a gentle flame flickered in his hand. The boy was startled by it, pulling back his hand but the flame went with it, and slowly he realised that it did not burn him. He watched, quite fascinated by this, taking his other hand to poke at it. But when Xie Lian tried to do the same, he pulled it back quickly.

“Don’t! You’ll burn,” Tao Min warned.

But Xie Lian smiled gently and continued, reaching into the flame as well.

“See?,” he asked. “It doesn’t hurt. You can choose how your flame affects people.”

“Whoa....” Tao Min was absolutely bewildered for a time, and Hua Cheng watched the two as they practised summoning the flame and letting it vanish on command. For a first day, it was a lot of progress already.

Hua Cheng had to leave them to it for a while when Yin Yu arrived to tell him of a few troubles in the city. Some of his residents had gotten in arguments and actual fist fights over allegedly stolen goods, while another had been murdered. He disliked taking care of such small matters but he knew how important it was for him to show his presence in the city, to show that he was its master.

“You don’t need to wear the mask anymore,” Hua Cheng told Yin Yu while they were walking, and he had been briefed about these matters.

“Oh Uh… I’d like to keep it on, please,” Yin Yu blurted out in reply.

“Mhm. Sure.” In the end, it did not matter. Hua Cheng was merely trying to be friendly.

“Is… the cave to your liking?,” Yin Yu asked carefully, turning to him.

“Yes, it is suitable.”

“So then this…. Arrangement. It will be permanent after all?”

Hua Cheng hesitated only for a moment. It was true that he had his doubts at first, but watching Xie Lian teach the boy it was only too clear that this was not going to change. Tao Min was with them.

“Yes,” he replied. “Make sure the boy has everything he needs.”

“Of course.”

As they walked and took care of the first issue, which was mostly Hua Cheng glaring until these ghosts told the truth and he could judge the culprit, he did notice something odd. Since His Highness had come into his life, Yin Yu had been less and less by his side. Before, they would often take care of things together in this way. Did he… miss it? No, that couldn’t be it. Yin Yu was a servant of his, nothing more. A servant that had been useful at times.

Still it was good in a way to be doing this again, even if his thoughts often drifted off towards His Highness. The two spent a few hours finding a thief and a murderer, the former being punished, the latter being obliterated. Whatever else needed doing, Yin Yu was tasked with, though he eventually informed Hua Cheng that His Highness and Tao Min had returned to the manor.

“Mister!,” Tao Min came running when they returned to the manor, flame in hand, showing it to Yin Yu. “Look what I can do!”

Yin Yu leaned down, hands on his knees to inspect the flame.

“Very impressive, young master,” he said.

Tao Min beamed up at him, though he did look a little tired. If he had conjured up his flames all day, it wasn’t surprising. He would need to learn to manage his spiritual energy, though Xie Lian surely would offer to let him borrow some as well.

“I’m Tao Min!,” the boy insisted, letting the flame flicker out. He took Yin Yu’s hand and drew him towards where Xie Lian was sitting. “You don’t have to call me that.”

But Yin Yu shook his head.

“Young master is young master. He must be called by his proper title.”

At the same time Tao Min had picked up a steamed bun from the table and handed it to Yin Yu, who despite wearing a mask seemed a little surprised. With the boy looking at him very expectantly he did shift his mask then to take a bite.

“Mister can eat with us, right?,” Tao Min asked Xie Lian.

“Of course. Please stay.”

With those two smiling at him, Yin Yu did not stand a chance. Though remaining quiet during their meal, he remained nonetheless. Every so often Tao Min would ask him things that he would hesitantly answer, not being used to having this much attention drawn to him. When they were done though, Hua Cheng could swear that underneath that mask a smile had appeared on his face.

Hua Cheng was eagerly going towards His Highness when his love stiffened for a moment, eyes looking to a corner of the ceiling. He knew that he had just gotten a message through the communication array - and it wasn’t Hua Cheng.

“Ah, I’ll have to go for a moment,” Xie Lian told him, and Hua Cheng wanted to pout.

“What is it, Gege?”

“Feng Xin asked me to go to the Heavenly City. Something came up.”

“I’ll join you then,” Hua Chen said. He hadn’t seen him for hours, and now he was denied his rest with His Highness. He was unwilling to accept that.

“Ah, I’m sorry, San Lang, I don’t think that is a good idea…,” Xie Lian put a hand on his arm, leaning in a little closer. “The other officials are nervous when you are there. I promise that it won’t take too long.”

“Hm. If Gege insists.”

Xie Lian knew that Hua Cheng was unhappy with him leaving, so he stood in tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips. Hua Cheng immediately wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. Xie Lian ended up being a little bit breathless.

“I’ll be back soon,” he whispered.

Hua Cheng nodded and took his pair of dice to roll them, letting Xie Lian step into his palace in the Heavenly City. With one look back over his shoulder, he waved at him and the boy. Then the doors closed and Hua Cheng was suddenly very aware that he was alone with Tao Min. He turned to look down at him.

“The door!,” he exclaimed. “How did it do that?!”

“It is magic,” he simply said.

“That’s awesome,” Tao Min continued to look at the door, then opened it to reveal the hallways that had been there before. He checked both sides of the door, then asked to see the dice.

“When I roll them, they bring me to where I want to go,” Hua Cheng explained.

“Anywhere?”

“Mhm.”

“Whoa.” Tao Min continued to look at them, not daring to reach out and touch them. Hua Cheng put them away once more and glanced around.

Silence fell between them and Hua Cheng found himself not knowing what to say.

“Are you tired?,” he asked, hoping he could just bring him to bed. But the boy shook his head. “You practised all day, you’re really not tired?”

“Nope! I’m a ghost, I don’t have to sleep!”

“Ghosts have spiritual energy too, that they need to replenish,” Hua Cheng told him.

“Spi… ritual energy?,” Tao Min asked. His attention was focused on Hua Cheng, which was an odd feeling.

“Mhm. You need it to do what you did today. It must be replenished when you are tired,” he continued. “Since you are not tired, it must mean you are strong.”

Tao Min raised his small arm and flexed it, frowning as if he did not believe that he could be strong.

“Not strong in body, but in energy,” Hua Cheng explained.

“My body has to be strong too,” Tao Min looked up at him again. “To protect His Hi-ness.”

“You care about him a lot, don’t you?”

Tao Min nodded. They walked back to where they could sit down. Maybe talking to this boy wasn’t as hard as he had thought at first. He was rather smart for his age.

“He is so kind and beautiful and amazing,” he said, leaving out any commas. “I was really scared but when he’s there I’m not scared.”

“Are you scared of me?”

The boy looked up at him for a while, his expression thoughtful. In the end he shook his head, to Hua Cheng’s surprise.

“His Hi-ness said Big Mister protects me too,” he said. “I think that’s true, but I don’t always understand.”

“I always have a reason for what I do,” Hua Cheng told him. “His Highness is the only one who understands that.”

“Okay,” Tao Min said, smiling at him. Apparently for the boy it was as easy as that.

Hua Cheng reached into his pocket and pulled out another pair of dice. He looked down at them for a moment, then reached out and held them towards Tao Min, who was bewildered at first.

“For me?,” he asked.

“Mhm. If you roll them and you think about me, you will always be able to get to me. If you’re in danger, we will always come.”

“Thank you!,” Tao Min suddenly lurched forward and hugged him. It felt a little odd at first, but he knew he had to return the hug. He didn’t want Tao Min to grow up the way he had, and so he did embrace the small figure. When he thought about it, he realised that this wasn’t so bad after all. He couldn’t change how he had been raised, but he could change Tao Min’s fate.

“Does Ah-Min like swords?”

When Tao Min looked up at him, and when he saw the armoury for the first time, he looked remarkably like Xie Lian. Eyes wide and filled with sheer joy, the boy didn’t even know where to look first. He ran through the armoury like His Highness had, unable to choose what to look at first. And just like the first time Hua Cheng had shown him around, he decided to take charge and give him a proper tour.

The one thing that changed was that he omitted a few of the bloodier details of some of the swords’ histories, and when they reached certain heights, Hua Cheng had to pick Tao Min up. Trying to imitate how Xie Lian had done it, he set him on his hip as he explained the magical properties of the glaive in front of them.

There was a lot to show, and since neither of them was tired or had to recharge their powers, Hua Cheng took his time with the boy. He was so excited and hung to every word that came from his lips, asking questions when he paused. Hua Cheng ended up showing him a few sword techniques, finally handing him a dagger that he had gotten from a former malicious ghost he had hunted down. It was filled with spiritual energy, and the moment it was in Tao Min’s hands, the blade of it was alight with flames.

“It worked!,” Tao Min looked very proud at his accomplishment, and Hua Cheng had to admit that he had not expected him to be this in control of his powers so soon.

“Very well done. You should show His Highness when he returns.”

Tao Min nodded and let the flames vanish. Hua Cheng took the matching sheath for the dagger and out of an old belt he fashioned something so that Tao Min could hang the dagger from his hip. It was still rather big for him, but he seemed determined to learn how to use it, so Hua Cheng showed him.

He didn’t really know how many hours had passed between the two of them sparring and Hua Cheng showing off what he could do with E’Ming. The boy was simply so excited and enamoured with what he could do that he couldn’t help but feel a little flattered. During a particular flourish he turned his back to Tao Min, seeing the entrance to the sparring area that they had been using, and Xie Lian who was standing in it.

His Highness leaned against the frame of the door and had apparently been watching them for a while. The smile that played on his lips was gentle, the look in his eyes loving.

“Gege is back,” Hua Cheng said, and Tao Min rushed over to him. Hua Cheng followed a little slower.

“Look, look!,” Tao Min excitedly drew his dagger and showed off his flaming blade. Xie Lian leaned down and looked rather impressed.

“Your very own dagger, did San Lang give it to you?” When Tao Min nodded he continued. “What a good trick that is! Very scary.”

“Tehe,” Tao Min giggled in a very scary way.

Xie Lian stood and reached out for Hua Cheng when he came closer, leaning in to kiss his cheek. Hours without His Highness truly had been awful.

“You gave a little boy a dagger,” Xie Lian sounded a bit stern.

“He is a ghost, he needs to be fierce,” Hua Cheng replied.

“He is still very, very young,” Xie Lian continued, but Hua Cheng was firm in his decision.

“He knows how to use it, don’t worry.”

“I do!,” Tao Min said, holding up the flaming dagger.

“Where did he go off to…?,” another voice came from behind Xie Lian, down the corridor. A voice that was all too familiar and Hua Cheng’s expression darkened. Xie Lian noticed immediately and flushed a little, looking rather embarrassed.

“San Lang let me explain…”

“The fuck he rushed off for?!,” Mu Qing’s voice followed that of Feng Xin, and the two rounded the corner to get into view. “There he is.”

“What are they doing here?,” Hua Cheng asked. It was only because of His Highness here that he didn’t kick their asses out of his home this very instant.

“They were just concerned… I think.”

The two were scowling as they always were, looking Hua Cheng up and down as if they did not approve of his presence inside his own home.

“His Highness hasn’t been in the Heavenly City for a long time,” Feng Xin said, as if that explained anything.

“So? There’s nothing for him there,” Hua Cheng looked down at him, being taller, and then crossed his arms. “And you are not welcome here.”

“San Lang,” Xie Lian put a hand on his arm. “Don’t be so mean.”

“Who are they?,” Tao Min piped up, looking at the two men from behind Hua Cheng’s legs.

Feng Xin and Mu Qing froze where they stood, looking down at the boy that looked so remarkably like the two of them. Hua Cheng had to grin.

“They are very old friends of mine,” Xie Lian explained. “This is Feng Xin, and Mu Qing.”

“Hello, I’m Tao Min,” the boy introduced himself. As he stepped out from behind Hua Cheng’s legs, it became clear how similar his outfit was to that of his own. He bowed a little to them, still rather clumsy in the way he did it.

“H-H-How?,” Mu Qing stared in horror at the boy, then at Xie Lian.

Hua Cheng had to hold back not to burst out into laughter with the way these two looked. How was it that everyone assumed he had knocked His Highness up?! Did they think their love was that strong it could defy the laws of nature?

“He- He!,” Feng Xin pointed at Hua Cheng, then looked at Xie Lian. “What did he do to you?!”

“I don’t…,” Xie Lian frowned, utterly lost. “He did nothing to me.”

“Then where did the child come from?!,” Feng Xin demanded to know.

“From His Highness, obviously,” Hua Cheng couldn’t help himself.

“San Lang,” Xie Lian scolded. He leaned down to pick Tao Min up so he was better able to look at the two men. “Tao Min died, San Lang and I were investigating his death and that of others. Since his parents were gone we took him in.”

The relief on their faces was almost palpable. At least Xie Lian hadn’t born him himself, though they were obviously still worried. They always would be, as long as he was with Hua Cheng, but they would simply have to remain so. Hua Cheng was never going to leave.

“A ghost?,” Feng Xin asked. Though his usual state was being angry, seeing another child that had died too soon affected him. “Why didn’t you help him move on?”

“I don’t want to leave!,” Tao Min interjected. “I want to be with His Hi-ness and Big Mister.”

Xie Lian smiled at the boy, hugging him closer. It was clear that he was attached to him already, and Feng Xin could see that. His frown softened just a little.

“We will see what the future brings,” Xie Lian said, still looking at Tao Min. “For now, he lives with us.”

“You can’t just do that!,” Mu Qing didn’t seem ready to accept that this was their reality now. He threw up his hands, gesturing between all of them.

“But we have,” Xie Lian said with a brilliant smile.

“I think that Tao Min only has to charm them,” Hua Cheng said, walked over to pick Tao Min up, and handed him to Mu Qing. Who was so startled that he ended up taking the boy on instinct. He held him up awkwardly, not bringing him close to his body but holding him out like a vase while Tao Min was just smiling. “I wanted to take Gege out anyway, they can look after him.”

“What?!,” Feng Xin and Mu Qing blurted out in unison.

“Yay!,” Tao Min grinned at them. The boy was so easily excited. “I can show you my dagger, it’s really pretty!”

“You gave him a dagger?!,” Feng Xin looked at Hua Cheng with complete shock, so he took that moment to lead His Highness away from them. “Hey, get back here!”

But Hua Cheng did not stop, instead he made sure His Highness was holding on to his arm and took out his dice. Rolling them and stepping through the next door, they had made it to the other side before the two could catch up to them. Xie Lian glanced back at the closed door then.

“Do you think they’ll be alright?,” he asked.

“Oh yes, Tao Min will take care of them.”

Xie Lian laughed and Hua Cheng felt so very pleased. Making His Highness happy, making him laugh, he adored it every time.

While he led His Highness through the meadow they had ended up in, he used the butterfly he had left behind to spy on what was going on in Paradise Manor. Naturally these two were not smart enough to figure out that Hua Cheng was doing so. There was currently an awkward silence as they both glanced at Tao Min, who was just grinning at them.

Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

“Where are we?,” Xie Lian asked, looking over the cliff side they had now walked to. The view from here was simply spectacular. Standing on this grassy cliff, surrounded by delicate white flowers, they could look out onto the ocean, where the sun was just starting to set. “Oh San Lang this is so wonderful.”

“Just a place I found,” Hua Cheng replied. As they were alone he wrapped an arm around His Highness’ waist to pull him close. He turned to look up at Hua Cheng who took the opportunity to steal another kiss. This time he let it linger, and His Highness was eager to return it. “I thought Gege would like it.”

“I really do. San Lang, you are so sweet.”

Only His Highness could call him such a thing and he would feel good about it. Anyone else… well they would not dare.

They stood together for a while, just watching the rolling waves underneath them, taking in the view and the slight salt on the wind drifting up them. For Hua Cheng, feeling His Highness pressed against him was the best part of it all.

Meanwhile Feng Xin had told Mu Qing to hold Tao Min properly, who had done so with his help but still looked extremely awkward in the presence of a child. Tao Min had no such concerns. He reached out for the long, dark hair and let his fingers run through it.

“Mister’s hair is so long and pretty,” Tao Min said. “Almost as long as His Hi-ness!”

“It’s ‘Highness’,” Feng Xin tried to correct him.

“Hi-ness,” Tao Min tried. Mu Qing rolled his eyes.

That awkward silence settled between them again, and Hua Cheng shifted his attention back to the man by his side. He leaned in to kiss his temple, and whispered to follow him. Together they strolled along the cliff side to a small grove of trees, blooming beautifully in the evening light. Some of the pink petals were falling down, shaken loose by the wind, and landed in Xie Lian’s hair.

There was a small gazebo here that Hua Cheng led His Highness into. Next to a low table were a few pillows that they could sit on, and with Hua Cheng’s earlier direction Yin Yu had prepared drinks and snacks for the two of them. On one side the gazebo was still open so that they could continue to enjoy the view.

Hua Cheng helped His Highness sit, and joined by his side.

Xie Lian’s eyes immediately wandered to the snacks on the low table, and they seemed to sparkle. What he found there wasn’t the most elaborate or expensive food, but what Hua Cheng knew that he would love. Simple, hearty and filling food, with a few sweets for dessert. His Highness reached for a steaming hot bun, broke it apart to sigh at the smell and the sight of the meat filling.

Hua Cheng watched as he bit into one half, chewing with eyes closed.

“So good,” he mumbled, and Hua Cheng had to chuckle.

“I’m glad Gege likes it.”

“San Lang knows very well what I like,” Xie Lian smiled at him, and Hua Cheng was glad he was already sitting. He held out one half of the bun to his lips. “Try it too.”

He took a small bite, mostly only because it was His Highness that offered it. As he chewed and looked into those lovely brown eyes, it seemed Tao Min was busy with his new uncles.

“Look, Big Mister gave me this dagger!,” Tao Min presented it again, and let the flame run along its edge. Mu Qing had sat him down, and the two men were sitting opposite him in Tao Min’s room.

“Big Mister? Is that Crimson Rain Sought Flower?,” Feng Xin asked.

“Crimson… what?,” Tao Min just looked confused. “The red one. Hua Cheng...zu.”

“Yes, that’s him-”

“More importantly, why the hell does he give a child a flaming dagger?!,” Mu Qing interrupted. He tried to snatch the dagger away, but Tao Min was rather quick.

“I make the flames,” he told them, and let them fade from the dagger before he sheathed it. “Look.”

He held out his hand, and the two men’s eyes widened as they saw the flame there too, flickering softly.

“What the fuck is happening?!,” Mu Qing’s words were as colourful as ever, but Tao Min seemed absolutely shocked to hear such words. He stood up, flame gone, to press his tiny hand to Mu Qing’s mouth.

“No!,” he said.

Beside him, Feng Xin started to laugh. So hard he was almost falling back and had to hold onto Mu Qing’s shoulder. Surprisingly, he wasn’t pushed back but a vein on Mu Qing’s temple popped out as his anger showed.

“How ‘are ‘ou,” his words were muffled from Tao Min’s hand, and he eventually pushed it aside. “I’m the martial god of the-”

He stopped when Feng Xin took Tao Min’s hand and pulled him closer to himself, where the boy then sat in his lap.

“That doesn’t matter, bad words are bad words, huh?”

“Yes!,” Tao Min told him. “They’re not allowed.”

“So er…,” Feng Xin still seemed a bit awkward with a child in his lap. He looked down at him suddenly unsure how to act. “How come… the fire?”

“Oh!,” Tao Min’s face lit up, as if excited to tell the story. “When I died there was soooooo much fire! His Hi-ness said that it- it…. Got into me! It was really bad fire from the bad fire man but His Hi-ness said that it’s not bad now that I have it. We’ve been practising lots I can make it not hurt, see!”

He held out the hand with the fire again and took Feng Xin’s hand who hesitantly let him do so. Mu Qing shouted a word of warning but when his hand was placed onto the tiny one of Tao Min, no pain registered on his face.

“Fascinating,” Feng Xin said. “A bad… flame man?”

“Mhm!” Tao Min nodded and grinned up at him, but didn’t offer any other explanation.

“San Lang?”

His Highness’ voice tore Hua Cheng away from the frankly rather hilarious scene. Those two were even worse at children than he was. At least he didn’t let that show… He turned to Xie Lian, taking another morsel of food to offer it to his lips. It was gladly taken.

“Just checking in on the boy,” Hua Cheng told him.

“I thought so,” Xie Lian replied with a gentle smile. He leaned in a little closer, hands on Hua Cheng’s thighs. “You like him, don’t you?”

Part of him hated that Xie Lian knew him so well, could read him almost like an open book. He looked away, not into those gentle brown eyes, a little bashful.

“Gege likes him more,” he said. Xie Lian chuckled.

“I like him a lot,” he agreed. “But San Lang doesn’t have to be shy. Tao Min likes you too. We can be a family.”

Hua Cheng looked back at him, seeing something almost like sadness in his eyes. Something that he didn’t like at all.

“Gege has wanted this for a long time, hasn’t he?”

“It’s been on my mind,” Xie Lian admitted. Hua Cheng swiftly pulled him properly in his lap, sitting sideways. Now his hand rested on His Highness’ thigh. “But being a scrap god, not being a god at all… It didn’t seem like something that would happen.”

“Tao Min will stay,” Hua Cheng told him.

He didn’t have to say anything else. He didn’t have to profess his love for the boy or anything of the sort because this was His Highness he was talking to. He looked up at Hua Cheng and hugged him tightly, knowing that what he had been wishing for had become true. A family. If that was what His Highness wanted, then Hua Cheng would make it so.

“I love you so much, San Lang,” Xie Lian whispered into his ear. “Oh San Lang…”

He held him tightly for a while, taking in his scent, the way he pressed so perfectly against his body. He couldn’t help but press a kiss to the crook of his neck, but then gently pulled back to let his forehead rest against His Highness’. Together they could watch over Tao Min, and the disaster that were his caretakers.

Hua Cheng had to stop himself from laughing.

Tao Min was standing behind Mu Qing, his hair down, and currently getting his hair brushed by the boy. Just as they were starting to watch together, Tao Min decided he would braid it.

“Braid-,” Mu Qing started but Feng Xin interrupted him once more.

“What a lovely idea!,” he said with a big grin.

“Xin!”

As Hua Cheng was holding Xie Lian’s hands, he felt them tense for a moment. ‘Xin’?

“Shh, just let him,” Feng Xin sounded a lot more gentle at that, then turned his attention back to Tao Min who was babbling a little about how pretty Mu Qing was and how he really wanted to do His Highness’ hair as well.

Naturally the ‘braid’ Tao Min was creating with Mu Qing’s hair was… Awful. Worse than what His Highness had done to himself when they met what felt like such a long time ago. Feng Xin kept glancing at him working, smiling, then glancing back at Mu Qing and seemingly calming him down. Eventually Mu Qing just let him work, focused on the man in front of him.

“I can’t believe they adopted a kid. A ghost kid,” Mu Qing said softly, as if Tao Min could somehow not hear it.

“You know His Highness. Of course he wouldn’t just leave him on his own,” Feng Xin replied.

“How will he even raise him?! He’s dead, he can’t grow,” Mu Qing pointed out.

Feng Xin thought for a moment.

“He has Crimson Rain Sought Flower. If anyone knows, it’ll be him.”

“I still can’t believe he’s here - all the time. With him!,” Mu Qing blurted out. “Are we really just letting this happen?!”

Hua Cheng had to huff, amused. ‘Letting him’? As if they were even remotely powerful to stop him from doing anything he wanted.

“What can we do?,” Feng Xin sighed. To Hua Cheng’s surprise, he reached out to take Mu Qing’s hand. “His Highness knows fully what he is, and he loves him anyway. We have not seen him treat him badly.”

“What about the statue cave?!”

The two stared at each other, expressions disgusted. Hua Cheng tensed up a little but Xie Lian squeezed his hands, softly whispering that he adored the statue cave. That he felt loved and appreciated. Very much unlike the two men, shuddering at the thought.

“Big Mister loves His Hi-ness,” Tao Min told them. “He’s going to marry him.”

“What?!,” both Feng Xin and Mu Qing turned to him abruptly.

“Mhm, he said so! Eventually, is what he said. I don’t know about any caves, but I know they’re very nice. Much nicer than… my parents.” Tao Min looked down, having finished with Mu Qing’s hair. He sat down by their side looking a little forlorn, and the two men glanced at each other, neither having any clue on how to console a little boy.

“There… there…,” Mu Qing reached out to pat Tao Min’s head, ruffling the curly hair.

“Does… does Mister like the hair?,” Tao Min looked up at him with his big golden eyes, and Hua Cheng could tell even Mu Qing was melting just a little bit.

“Do you have a mirror?,” Feng Xin asked, his grin returning and getting wider and wider. He was quickly brought one and held it up to Mu Qing. “I personally think it is _very_ lovely.”

It was not.

Mu Qing’s previously very silky and smooth hair had been tangled beyond recognition. Somehow Tao Min had managed to entangle some ribbons into it too, the colours of them clashing terribly. That vein on Mu Qing’s temple had appeared again, while Feng Xin had a hard time holding back his laughter.

“It… Is… _Nice_ …,” Mu Qing brought out with a grimace. But Tao Min ignored that bit and only listened to his words. He smiled and hugged him, running off then to get more ribbons as he announced that the ‘other mister’s’ hair needed to be braided too.

As Mu Qing sat there looking utterly miserable, Feng Xin leaned in closer and took his other hand.

“Look at that, you _can_ be nice to the boy,” he whispered. “Didn’t think I’d see the day.”

“Shut up,” Mu Qing replied, rolling his eyes. But he was quickly shut up himself by a kiss.

A kiss?

Sure enough what Hua Cheng and Xie Lian saw was Feng Xin leaning in to kiss him, and Mu Qing did not push him back. Instead he deepened the kiss that they both let linger for a while. There was even a smile on that grumpy face when Feng Xin pulled back.

“Are you getting married too?!,” Tao Min asked, clearly happy about the prospect.

Finally Hua Cheng pulled back, ending their spying on the three. Xie Lian was utterly speechless.

“I- When- The two- How…,” he trailed off for a moment. “All they do is argue?!”

“It was a matter of time,” Hua Cheng said. The line between hate and love was thin, though he had been able to tell that whatever ‘hate’ had been between them was rather complicated.

“Really?,” Xie Lian stared at him for a while, but finally broke out into a grin, and then a laugh. “I do suppose it’s better than them arguing with each other all the time. If only they had done this sooner.”

Hua Cheng returned his smile and pulled him closer. Being alone, Xie Lian wasn’t too shy to kiss him first, a kiss they deepened together and slowly fell to the soft pillows underneath them. It was then that Hua Cheng remembered His Highness’ words, how he wanted him.... Always. Wanted him to touch and make love to him.

So his hand sneaked in the folds of Xie Lian’s robes, teasing and caressing to see if it was really true. The gasps and whimpers that came from His Highness’ lips confirmed it.

“Gege just relax,” he whispered into his ear. “This devout believer will take care of you completely.”

“Oh San Lang…,” it was the last word His Highness was able to speak.

Everything else were gasps, whimpers, moans, as Hua Cheng’s wicked lips and tongue got to work kissing and licking, as his fingers teased and stretched. Wanting his cock so badly, being a slut for him, what else could Hua Cheng do but fulfil his god’s every desire? The peaceful quiet of this place was interrupted by their moans, mingling with the clashing of the waves against the cliffs.

He made sure to please His Highness, to fill him up with his seed as many times as Xie Lian wished it. In their love making Hua Cheng almost got lost in the scent of him, the warmth of him that he craved so badly. Their own little world was created when it was just the two of them, bodies entangled and one.

It was unclear how much time had passed in the end. Even after Hua Cheng made sure to hold his love close, to let him recover and feel safe in his arms. Xie Lian would look up at him with so much love in his eyes, fingers caressing his cheek or tracing his jaw.

“San Lang has such a big heart,” he whispered.

“Ah, but I don’t have one at all anymore.”

Xie Lian chuckled at that.

“San Lang knows what I mean. Taking care of me, loving me. And even Tao Min. It’s a very big heart indeed.”

“Gege knows he must not tell anyone else this secret,” Hua Cheng whispered, and this time they laughed together.

“It is safe with me, my love.”

They dragged out getting up to leave for a while longer, Hua Cheng making sure His Highness still got all the snacks he liked, he himself indulging in a little wine. Eventually though they knew they had to save Feng Xin and Mu Qing from their misery. Getting back to Paradise Manor was as easy as it was leaving it, and they stepped into Tao Min’s room where the two men were… rubbing at their faces?

They froze in place, each with a cloth in hand, trying to clean the other’s face of what appeared to be make up. Badly applied make up.

Oh this was beautiful. This was perfect. Hua Cheng grinned widely at them while underneath their make up their skin flushed red.

“It was Tao Min!,” Feng Xin blurted out quickly. “I don’t know where he found this but he- he insisted and-”

“You were unable to stop a small child from giving you a make over?,” Hua Cheng asked, crossing his arms. “Heaven’s Officials truly are pathetic.”

“How dare you!,” Mu Qing turned to him, pointing a finger but with his ‘braided’ hair and bright red lipstick that covered more than his lips, the sight was just not threatening.

While Hua Cheng could hold back laughing, His Highness could not. He doubled over laughing, the beautiful sound echoing through the room, making both Feng Xin and Mu Qing freeze in place. It seemed they had never quite seen him like this. Hua Cheng was happy to watch, his Gege was rather cute this way.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Xie Lian wheezed. He was trying hard to gather his composure again, but it was hard and there were tears in the corner of his eyes. “It’s just- It’s just- This!”

Mu Qing clearly wanted to punch Hua Cheng since he could never do that to His Highness. But he was in his turf, his _home_ , and even in his anger he knew that this was a bad idea. He huffed and lowered his arm, letting Feng Xin continue to clean his face. Something was missing though.

“Where is Tao Min?,” Hua Cheng asked, frowning.

“He was just here,” Mu Qing mumbled. Neither of them was turning to look at him, but suddenly Xie Lian’s laughter stopped and he looked around.

Something suddenly felt off.

“Ah-Min?,” he called out, looking around the room and then opening the door to the hallway. “Ah-Min where are you?”

Hua Cheng’s smile faded too, and he glowered at the ridiculous looking men.

“Look for him. Now,” he commanded.

While the two heavenly officials wanted to disobey a ghost king’s order with every fibre of their being, Xie Lian’s increasingly frantic sounding calls made them spur into movement. They took different hallways of the manor to call out for the boy, Hua Cheng himself contacting Yin Yu via their communication array to make sure he was looking for him too. A part of him had hoped they might have been together.

_Ah-Min is gone?_ , Yin Yu asked instead. _I will find him, Hua Chengzu!_

Hua Cheng rushed towards the inner garden, where neither of them had gone yet. Getting closer to it, he felt a strange sensation, some kind of energy he hadn’t felt before. Nothing should have been able to infiltrate Paradise Manor. Unless-

Pushing open the door towards that garden, he was greeted by a blast of hot air. So hot that he had to shield his face at first, slowly getting used to it. A tornado of fire greeted him, the entire garden aflame at this point. This was familiar. The energy he had felt suddenly made sense. Not quite the Flame Walker - it was Tao Min.

“Min-er!,” he shouted, trying to get through to the boy. With a gesture of his hand a swarm of butterflies surrounded him, protecting him from the flames. “Min-er, stop this! You’re safe!”

Very faintly he could hear crying as he pushed into the flames. He felt it tear at the butterflies around him, many of them perishing as others filled their place. The boy was stronger than he had anticipated, not _too_ strong but… It might be close.

_Gege, he’s in the courtyard. Be prepared._

_He is?!_ Xie Lian sounded panicked. _What is going on, there’s something strange here!_

_It’s him._ Hua Cheng explained. _He’s lost control somehow. Don’t worry, I’m getting through to him._

_Be careful, San Lang!_

The heat was intense, to say the least. Maybe the boy was already a Wrath and they simply had not picked up on his potential. But it did not matter at the moment, Hua Cheng had to push through the wall of fire to get to him, His Highness would be devastated if anything happened to the boy. With some difficulty he managed this, most of his butterflies burned away, and some of his clothes singed.

On the ground here was Tao Min, curled up into a tiny ball - too tiny. For he was not alone. A familiar figure stood in the whirlwind as well, looking panic stricken and even more so when his eyes settled on Hua Cheng.

A rage as hot as this burning fire struck up within him and he grasped him just as he was about to flee but was unable to.

“Qi Rong what did you _do_?” He rarely allowed himself to be visibility upset, but _him_ of all people threatening Tao Min?! It took everything within him not to tear him apart right here.

“Nothing, nothing! I swear!,” Qi Rong croaked with Hua Cheng’s hand closing around his throat. “I was just checking if it was Guzi!”

Abruptly he let him fall to the ground, the fall knocking the nonexistent wind out of his still lungs. Of course he would spout nothing but lies, but he was still related to His Highness, so he could not obliterate him without his consent. Instead he knelt by Tao Min’s, the small body also surrounded with a layer of flames. But he reached out without hesitation, finding it not burning him.

A smile almost tugged on the corner of his mouth.

“Tao Min, whatever he said, you’re safe. You don’t have to go with him,” Hua Cheng told him calmly. “His Highness is on his way, but he can’t get to you if you don’t stop.”

“Hi-Hi-ness…,” the boy whispered, turning his head to look at Hua Cheng with one big golden-brown eye. There were even tears there, and for once Hua Cheng didn’t feel awkward. He had to fix this, for His Highness’ sake.

“That’s right. Come, take my hand.”

Very slowly the boy started to move, and Hua Cheng tried his best to smile at him, to encourage him. He was so focused on the boy that he didn’t see the speck of green robes moving around him, taking advantage of his blind left side. In an instant Qi Rong had grabbed the boy, howling and laughing at the same time as Tao Min screamed at Hua Cheng.

“Ahhaha so much power!,” he blurted out. “I’ll take this one over any other child.”

“Qi Rong-”

“Papa!,” Tao Min called out.

Before his butterflies could attack, Hua Cheng suddenly looked at nothing.

How?!

Could he… access Tao Min’s power? Was the boy stronger than Qi Rong himself?

“San Lang!,” Xie Lian’s voice made him turn, seeing him, the two men still in ridiculous hairdos and Yin Yu rushing towards him as well. “What happened?”

The tornado was gone but the garden was still on fire, and Yin Yu was already getting busy putting everything out.

“Qi Rong,” Hua Cheng replied.

“He’s still alive?,” Xie Lian shook his head and looked around. When he did not see Tao Min, he came to Hua Cheng and put his hands on his arms. “Did… Did he take him?”

“Mhm,” Hua Cheng’s mind was still racing. This should have been impossible. How did he even get in? Did he let his guard down because he had thought Qi Rong was dead? “I’ll find him, Gege. And if he hurt the boy I will kill him.”

“S-San Lang…,” His Highness looked ready to cry. He couldn’t let that happen. He had promised nothing would happen! “No he… He wouldn’t hurt a little boy, surely. We just- We just need to find him, it’s one of his silly ideas again…”

That he still had a shred of hope left for Qi Rong was something Hua Cheng would never understand, but as long as he did, he would not kill him. Hurting him on the other hand....

Since he did not know what else to do for the moment, he pulled His Highness into a hug, feeling him cling to the back of his singed robes. With his chin resting on the top of his head, he glanced at the two others that were standing rather awkwardly a little aways from them. He raised an eyebrow.

“We- We will help,” Feng Xin said quickly, nudging Mu Qing’s side.

“Yeah. Sure. I guess,” Mu Qing shrugged.

It was something, at least.

“I will as well!,” Yin Yu had come back to him, and fell on one knee before him. “It is my fault, Hua Chengzu. I should have noticed any intruders. Please let me help make it up.”

“Get up,” Hua Cheng ordered, and Yin Yu obeyed as he always did, his head still bowed low. “The scrying array. Now.”

Yin Yu nodded and immediately got to work, finding a bit of floor that hadn’t yet been completely torched. In his arms Xie Lian turned his head and Hua Cheng could now see that he really had been crying. Very gently he brushed those tears away.

“Scrying array?,” he asked.

“Mhm, to find out where he is,” Hua Cheng explained. “Gege must use it. You are related to him, you have the best chance that it will work.”

“San Lang really is incredible,” he whispered as he stepped closer to where Yin Yu was drawing the symbols on the ground. He wiped his tears away and watched.

“His Highness really cares about the boy,” Feng Xin had come closer too, smoothed his hair down somewhat and was attempting to put it back into his usual high bun.

Xie Lian nodded.

“He called me ‘papa’,” he said without looking at him. “I have to protect him.”

Sadness crept into Feng Xin’s eyes. Standing a little behind Xie Lian, he wanted to reach out, but thought better of it and let his hand fall to his side once again. Instead, he crossed his arms and looked to the side, where Mu Qing was slowly coming up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. At one point he had wanted a family too.

“What do I need to do?,” His Highness turned to Hua Cheng, now standing beside him too.

“I will guide Gege. Focus on… him. And Tao Min.”

As Yin Yu finished and bowed to them again, Hua Cheng guided Xie Lian to sit in the centre of the array. He had created this array himself and the spell it conjured, a very handy one for situations just like this. He couldn’t always have his butterflies doing this job. He took His Highness’ hands and placed them on two symbols on the ground, keeping his own on top.

“Close your eyes,” he said, and Xie Lian immediately did so. His hands were shaking a little and so Hua Cheng made sure to hold them tightly. “Feel the magic in the array. Connect it to your own spiritual power and think of Qi Rong. Tao Min. Let your mind wander to them.”

Hua Cheng could feel His Highness’ energy flow through his body and into the array. He wanted to smile, if it weren’t for the dire situation. He had always known just how powerful he was, held back by those damned cursed shackles. Golden-white energy flowed around his body, conjuring up a breeze that let his hair flow messily but beautifully. The array underneath him was lit up brightly, and Hua Cheng’s mind was able to follow that of his love.

It was sent high into the sky over Ghost City, soaring there for a moment as if at a loss to do. But then it turned and started to fly further and further away, towards greener pastures where it finally found its goal. That green robed man had Tao Min under his arm as if he were carrying some sort of ball. The boy didn’t seem to struggle, frozen with fear. Underneath his hands, Hua Cheng could feel His Highness tensing up.

“Just have to hide, just have to hide…,” Qi Rong mumbled to himself. What an utter fool, thinking that he could still hide from them. “And how to figure out to take that fire of yours…”

“He’s not… he’s not going to hurt him,” Xie Lian whispered more to himself than anyone else.

Hua Cheng on the other hand wasn’t so sure.

“We need to leave, now,” he said, turning to the rest of their group. Mu Qing and Feng Xin had managed to look a bit more presentable, while Yin Yu still looked rather awkward standing next to his former colleagues. Then again he always did look a little bit awkward. “Yin Yu, stay behind.”

“But I-”

“We can’t leave this place unprotected,” he interrupted, reaching out to clasp Yin Yu’s hand in his own, sending him spiritual energy. “Just in case.”

“I- Yes, Hua Chengzu,” he bowed and took a step back, letting the rest of them through.

As they walked past, Xie Lian stopped in front of him for a moment.

“It is not your fault,” His Highness whispered to him. With the mask on it was difficult to see his expression, though his body language was clear as he slouched and looked down. “Please don’t blame yourself.”

“I- I’ll make sure his room is prepared for his return,” Yin Yu replied.

Xie Lian nodded and returned to his side, where Hua Cheng put an arm around him again. He was aware of the two pairs of eyes on them both, but couldn’t care less at this moment. His priorities were His Highness and the boy, as always.

As he took out the familiar set of dice he heard them talk behind them.

“Do they really need us?,” Mu Qing grumbled.

“No, but if we can deal with Qi Rong…,” Feng Xin trailed off and Mu Qing seemed to nod.

Hua Cheng wasn’t sure yet if he would let Heavenly Officials take him in, he knew how incompetent they were after all. But that would be a decision for when they actually had him. The four stepped through the door into sunlight shining warmly down upon them. Before them were green rolling hills, a beautiful sight if they were here for something else.

Xie Lian stepped out quickly, towards the point where he had seen Qi Rong and Tao Min earlier. He knelt to inspect the ground where he could see the grass pressed down from his footsteps. But something else caught his eye too, the tiniest patch of burned grass.

“He’s leading us to them,” Xie Lian said, looking up at Hua Cheng with a smile. “Look how clever he is, San Lang.”

“Mhm, good thinking.”

They quickly followed the trail that Tao Min had left behind unnoticed by Qi Rong - not that this was a very difficult thing to achieve. The man was an utter idiot, disgusting, and that he had managed this made Hua Cheng furious. He supposed even an idiot could get lucky sometimes.

And there was something about Tao Min. They had teleported without making an array, and Hua Cheng knew that Qi Rong was not capable of such a feat. And if it hadn’t been him, then there was only one other option.

Their quick steps eventually fell into a run. The rolling green hills changed into rougher terrain, open rock that led them into a canyon where Tao Min’s burn marks were harder to spot. But Xie Lian was smart and perceptive, easily following them anyway. Unsurprisingly they ended up at the entrance of a cave, in the mouth of which was a small pool of blood.

“It… it can’t be him,” Xie Lian whispered to himself.

“There’s no blood in him, Gege,” Hua Cheng reminded him, a hand on his shoulder.

“Yes… yes he has no blood,” His Highness muttered, then broke into another run.

The three of them followed after, the gods behind Hua Cheng lighting up the way with flames in their hands. Here and there they could see flickers of green flame on the walls, Qi Rong’s tacky signature. They came to a sudden stop where the cave opened into a larger area, a trail of blood leading into it - but they were cut off by a wall of green flame.

“Qi Rong!,” His Highness called out. “Where is Tao Min?!”

“Ah, fuck!,” Qi Rong exclaimed, letting something suspiciously squishy fall to the floor, evidently surprised by their arrival. “How the fuck did you find me so fast?”

“Qi Rong…,” His Highness’ tone became a little darker, and Hua Cheng stepped into view as well.

“He’s right here, right here, don’t get your panties in a twist,” Qi Rong stood and picked up Tao Min by an arm to show them. “See? He’s fine!”

“Why did you take him? Let me through,” Xie Lian demanded. He took a brief step into the flame but flinched back when his robes caught fire. Hua Cheng’s butterflies were quick to put it out. “Qi Rong!”

“It’s not like I meant to, alright!,” as he was gesturing Tao Min wobbled on his arm. With his free hand he picked up what now looked like a piece of meat from an animal he had killed. Most likely the former resident of this cave. “It’s him! I just though about getting away from you all and bam!”

So it really had been him. So much spiritual energy in such a small form. Xie Lian by his side became more and more agitated, so Hua Cheng reached out and let his butterflies fly into the flame, bringing it down and laying over the floor to create a safe space to walk through. Immediately Xie Lian ran through and towards Tao Min, but Qi Rong flinched back, grabbing the boy and using him as a shield between the two of them.

The carcass of the animal - a bear - was now in full view, and Tao Min’s eyes glistened, though he still held back his tears.

“P-Papa, help,” he whimpered.

“It’s okay, Ah-Min, it’s okay. I’m here.” His Highness was about to reach out, but another bout of green flame came from Qi Rong’s hand. Though he would not be able to kill Tao Min, he could definitely hurt him.

“Papa?,” Qi Rong started to laugh. “You birthed this kid?! With _him_?!”

…Why did everyone think this?

Hua Cheng stepped up to His Highness’ side, letting him answer that question.

“We took him in,” he corrected him. “I didn’t birth him but he- He’s my son now, Qi Rong. Please. I know you wouldn’t hurt a child.”

“And why wouldn’t I? Just cause he’s _your son_?” Qi Rong turned to make a fake retching noise, as if the mere thought was nauseating.

As they were arguing and Xie Lian kept Qi Rong’s attention on him, Hua Cheng reached behind his back as if he were standing casually as he always was. But he subtly gestured for Feng Xin and Mu Qing to move, to surround the bastard. It took them an embarrassing amount of time to realise what he was doing, and all he wanted to do was roll his eye. But he kept it fixed on Qi Rong, subtly letting his butterflies fly. Approaching from behind him, ever so slowly.

Qi Rong was nervously looking over at Hua Cheng every so often, so all he did was smile. He knew that his smile had the worst effect on this kind of person, the smile showing that he knew that he was going to win.

“What is your goal here?,” he asked him, chuckling to himself. “You know that you cannot get out of this. As long as you have the boy we will hunt you down.”

“Fine, I’ll just take some of his fucking energy then, he has so much to spare!” Qi Rong was grinning widely, his madness overtaking him.

That was the moment.

Instead of screaming, Tao Min bit into Qi Rong’s hand that was reaching out for him. Qi Rong yelped, let go, and as his hands were freed Feng Xin and Mu Qing took the opportunity to grab him. At the same time Xie Lian dashed forward to catch the boy in his arms. Suddenly Qi Rong was bound and unable to move, caught in deity binding cables.

So very quickly, it was over.

Qi Rong let out a long tirade of curses, but Hua Cheng only had eyes for His Highness and the boy, who he held in his arms. On his knees, he was crying and pressing his face into Tao Min’s curly hair.

“He’s alright, Gege,” Hua Cheng whispered, kneeling by his side to put an arm around him.

Tao Min was still shaking, just as His Highness was. But the longer they held each other the more they seemed to be calming down. When Hua Cheng joined, they both turned to look at him.

“Ah-Min really is alright?,” His Highness asked. Slowly, the boy nodded, still a bit too shocked to speak.

“Your- Your Highness,” Feng Xin’s voice made them turn. He and Mu Qing looked a little awkward, still holding onto Qi Rong who never stopped cursing at them. “We will take him to the City to be judged.”

Xie Lian nodded, then focused on Qi Rong who suddenly stopped talking and looked even paler than before. It was rare for His Highness to look so angry.

“I don’t ever want to see you again,” he said coldly.

“Hey, what, I didn’t even do anything! Does the kid look hurt? No! I never-”

“Shut up,” Mu Qing interrupted, pushing him forward. “Let’s get out of here.”

His Highness nodded at them both, grateful for their intervention. They could take it from here, while they took care of Tao Min. Who was tightly clinging to those white robes.

“I knew you would come,” he whispered.

“That’s right, we’ll always come,” Xie Lian hugged him close again. “I’m sorry it took so long.”

Tao Min shook his head, pressing it into Xie Lian’s chest. They strolled out of the cave together, making sure he was brought away from this traumatic place. They had to retrace their steps to find a portal they could use to return to Paradise Manor, where Yin Yu was already waiting for them. He was not wearing his mask this time, having pushed it to the side, the relief on his face was visible when he saw the three return.

“Ah-Min! Is he okay?,” he asked.

“Shaken, but not hurt,” His Highness answered. In his embrace Tao Min turned to look at Yin Yu.

He reached out to the boy but midway realised he didn’t know what to do. He held out his hand for a moment before patting the top of Tao Min’s head, looking very embarrassed.

“I’ll… I’ll… check the perimeter again,” he said, turning to leave.

Hua Cheng sighed innerly. He was a good worker but his social skills at times were truly lacking.

The three went straight to Tao Min’s room, where His Highness climbed into his bed and covered them both with the blanket. All they could do at the moment was to calm him down and keep him safe. When Xie Lian glanced up at Hua Cheng, he quickly followed and embraced them.

“Min-er, can you tell us what happened?,” Hua Cheng asked, feeling His Highness’ eyes on him suddenly.

“I- I heard him at the door. He said he was His Hi-ness’ cousin,” Tao Min looked up at Xie Lian. “I didn’t know he was bad! I thought he was a friend.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Ah-Min,” Xie Lian reassured him. “You couldn’t have known. He… He is my cousin, but he is not a good man.”

“He just said he wanted to play so we went to the garden,” Tao Min continued. “I wanted to show him some of the pretty flowers but he grabbed me and wanted to take me and I got so scared!”

“I know, it’s okay to be scared. We’ve got you now, we’ll always protect you.”

“I know because Big Mister told me,” Tao Min glanced up at Hua Cheng.

“Did he really?,” Xie Lian looked at him so lovingly, he couldn’t even mind being exposed. His Highness already knew that he cared. Xie Lian lowered his voice a little, leaning closer to him. “You called him ‘Min-er’.”

“I did,” Hua Cheng agreed, though only really realised it now. But he was their son, so it was only right.

“I love you, San Lang,” he said, kissing his cheek. Then turning to kiss the top of Tao Min’s head. “And I love you too, Ah-Min.”

The boy looked a lot more relaxed being with them now and hearing such words. It only took a few more gentle words and careful petting for him to fall asleep in Xie Lian’s arms. They stayed quiet for a while longer, Hua Cheng making sure that everyone was comfortable.

“I thought my heart was going to stop,” Xie Lian whispered. “Thinking that something could have happened to him…”

“Nothing will happen to him, I promise,” Hua Cheng whispered back, kissing his temple.

“San Lang,” Xie Lian looked up at him. “You do not have to promise such things. I know San Lang is so strong, but… You cannot put everything on your shoulders.”

Hua Cheng paused for a moment, gaze fixed on His Highness’. He debated telling him that it had to be his shoulders. He could not put such responsibilities on that of His Highness, he had been through too much already. His life’s work had been to become strong enough to protect him and everything that was important in his life. Which now included Tao Min.

But he also knew him. Hua Cheng knew that whatever he said, Xie Lian would not want him to take this much onto himself. So he would do so quietly, as he had always done.

“Mhm,” he replied noncommittally. “Gege, get some sleep too.”

That took a bit longer. His Highness kept glancing at the boy in his arms as if he were afraid he could vanish in them again. Hua Cheng kept watch even when he had eventually fallen asleep, strangely finding a similar worry in his heart. It was odd. The boy had been with them such a short while, but here they were, fighting for his life. It was what His Highness wanted, he reminded himself.

“Tall papa?,” Tao Min made him tear his eye off His Highness a few hours later. He blinked, but nodded.

“Mhm?”

“Why does Qi… Qi Rong, why does he say so many bad words?”

The corner of Hua Cheng’s mouth twitched as it curled into a smile. Of all the things the boy could ask.

“He is a bad person,” Hua Cheng refrained from using stronger words to describe him. “He did not take His Highness as an example when he grew up. You know you must not talk like him.”

Tao Min nodded seriously.

“I told him to stop but he didn’t listen,” Tao Min replied, looking rather angry.

“That was very brave,” Hua Cheng had to chuckle. He pulled the boy a bit closer, but by doing that His Highness twitched in his sleep and also woke up, looking panicked for a moment, searching for him.

“It’s just tall papa,” Tao Min told him, snuggling to Hua Cheng’s chest.

“Tall papa?,” Xie Lian asked, still sleepy and processing those words for a moment. “What does that make me? Small?”

“Yes,” Hua Cheng and Tao Min replied at the same time.

“Oh how mean you are,” Xie Lian said, though smiling, he went to tickle Tao Min who broke out into giggle fits, squirming in Hua Cheng’s arms.

When his laughter ebbed off, Hua Cheng suggested for the boy to find Yin Yu and prepare some breakfast, surely he and His Highness were quite hungry at this point. The two watched the boy run down the hallway quickly, calling out the servant’s name. How easily he could make people fall in love with him.

Xie Lian watched the empty doorway for a while longer, smiling faintly. So Hua Cheng walked behind him, pressing close, arms around his waist.

“Yesterday… I know you were afraid, but Gege… are you happy?,” he asked.

“Oh San Lang,” Xie Lian sighed. “Of course I am. I am happier than I have ever been.”

_Good_ , Hua Cheng thought, hugging him tighter and letting his chin rest on the smaller shoulder before him.

His head turned to press a kiss to the crook of His Highness’ neck, hearing him sigh. Slowly one hand wandered into the folds of those white robes again, brushing over his chest to eventually find a nipple.

“San Lang,” His Highness sighed again, almost a moan. “The door…”

“There’s no one there,” Hua Cheng told him truthfully. “They will be a while.”

Despite his worries Xie Lian pressed back against him, that lovely round behind right against Hua Cheng’s crotch. As he rolled his nipple between his fingers and got busy marking and kissing his neck, soft moans started to roll from His Highness’ lips. Moans that called for him, moans that showed how helpless he was in his arms.

“S-San Lang makes my knees so weak,” His Highness whispered. There was a shelf of toys about waist high that faced the door, acting somewhat as a room separator. Hua Cheng pushed him over it so Xie Lian could get some support, while pushing his ass back.

He pushed up all those folds of robes, holding them up with one hand while the other pressed between the exposed cheeks. Hua Cheng grinned, finding him wet there, finding how easily his fingers slid into him. He couldn’t help himself, he had to get on his knees and push his cheeks apart so he could dive in. There would never be a time where he could get enough of the taste of His Highness.

Above him, Xie Lian’s moans became louder, and when he himself noticed, pressed a hand to his mouth. Though he did not like when he held back, he knew they were rather exposed and besides, he often lost himself eating out His Highness, finding pleasure himself in the act. Only when he noticed His Highness’ legs shaking did he pull back, wiping his mouth of the wetness.

“Gege alright?,” he asked as he let his fingers lightly brush over the inside of his thigh, the smooth skin that he adored so much.

“Y-Yes, San Lang,” Xie Lian turned to him, face flushed red. “Q-Quickly…”

“As you wish,” Hua Cheng replied, pressing a kiss to his cheek just as he pushed into him.

He could tell that His Highness wanted to cry out but held back, seeing as his fingers were digging into the wood of the shelf, leaving marks there. Hua Cheng gripped his hips tightly and thrust into him sharply and quickly, seeing that it was how His Highness preferred it at the moment. He still stood on tiptoes, pressing his ass back onto him with every thrust.

Hua Cheng was lost in the tight heat of His Highness for a moment, when his head snapped up - his ears picking up the sound of footsteps.

“Gege, act normal,” he said quickly, pulling down his robes to somewhat cover him - but that was all he had time to do.

Tao Min stood in the doorway. His Highness tensed up.

“Papa, papa! Tall papa!,” he called out, taking a step forward.

“What is it?,” Xie Lian said quickly, holding up one hand a little. It made Tao Min stop.

“Yin- Yin Yu asked, mister asked-,” Tao Min seemed so excited, Hua Cheng knew His Highness would think it adorable were he not currently inside him. He tried to be as still as possible so he could keep up a straight face. “Do you want eggs?!”

“S-Sure,” His Highness replied, shifting a little and looking down for a moment. When he looked back up he was smiling. “Eggs are great. Lots of eggs. Will you please make sure to help Yin Yu, okay?”

“Yes! I’ll help!,” Tao Min replied, and dashed back down the hallways once more.

“Oh by the heavens!,” Xie Lian cried out, letting his head fall on the top of the shelf. “He saw- I can’t believe he saw!”

“He did not,” Hua Cheng said, leaning over to cover His Highness with his body. “Your robes hid everything. He does not have a clue.”

“But he- But he- Ahhh,” His Highness moaned when Hua Cheng started thrusting into him again. “San Lang!”

“I’ll make you forget all about it.”

“Wha-?,” Xie Lian attempted to turn around for just a moment, but when Hua Cheng gripped his hips and fucked into him hard, all words were lost.

When the sound of flesh on flesh became too loud, Hua Cheng waved his hand and the door closed on its own. His Highness let go then, his moans filling the room along with that sound that never stopped as Hua Cheng remained merciless. The shelf got more and more mangled with each thrust into His Highness, whose hair was now spilling over his shoulders.

He looked down to where he was thrusting into him, pushed aside the robes again to have a good view. His Highness was taking him so easily, and felt so good, Hua Cheng still always marvelled at it.

“How pretty,” he mumbled to himself, but heard His Highness whimper. “Gege is so pretty everywhere.”

“San Lang,” Xie Lian groaned, hiding his face by letting it rest on his arms, crossed on the shelf he was leaning on. “Oh San Lang…”

The way he sighed his name, Hua Cheng had learned it meant that he was close. So he concentrated on angling his thrusts just the right way, aiming for that spot in His Highness to bring him over the edge - and following soon after. Just as he did he heard the sound of wood splintering, the top part of the shelf breaking, and to keep His Highness from getting hurt he wrapped his arms around him to hold him in place. They froze together, watching the mess Xie Lian had made, and slowly sank to the ground.

His Highness sat in his lap, Hua Cheng still inside him, and the two looked up.

“I broke Ah-Min’s shelf,” Xie Lian said absentmindedly, turning to look back at Hua Cheng.

“I’ll fix it, Gege, don’t worry,” he replied, letting his hand wander to His Highness’ belly, rubbing it gently.

Xie Lian sighed.

“Will San Lang hate me if I say I want to feel him like this always?,” he asked shyly, letting his hand rest on top of Hua Cheng’s.

“Never,” he replied truthfully, and pulled him closer so that his chin was resting on Xie Lian’s shoulder. “I will simply have to let Gege feel it as much as he wants.”

They shared another few long kisses before reluctantly deciding to get up and find Tao Min and Yin Yu - after making sure His Highness was decent. Yin Yu didn’t meet their eyes for quite some time, perhaps having heard what exactly had transpired between them. Not that it was news for his servant.

They had a slow few days after this, and took Tao Min to Puqi Shrine to take his mind off of what had happened. He was immediately adored by the locals, who doted on him and the boy tended to leave with more sweets than he could carry. He did his best to help out at the shrine, carrying the much too tall broom with him to clean the floor, that Hua Cheng then had to actually clean.

He had taken the boy aside for a secret meeting, seeing as how the Lantern Festival would be coming around again soon. He explained his plan and Tao Min’s eyes lit up. Hua Cheng had to admit that he was rather good at keeping a secret, and he was confident a few weeks later that his plan would go very smoothly.

His Highness had very little interest in going to the Heavens to join in who would be the most worshipped god at the moment. It was clear that he would win anyway, for Hua Cheng did the same thing every year. Only this time he had prepared even more lanterns, and changed their design slightly.

He had also put on a slightly different robe, the outer one was a little longer and less red, his outfit mostly in black because he remembered how His Highness had looked at him wearing this very colour. Silver butterflies and necklaces cascaded over his chest, with his familiar bracers in place. Hua Cheng held one of the lanterns and looked out from the hill near Puqi Shrine, hearing Tao Min and His Highness finally approaching.

“Over here!,” Tao Min told him.

“What are we doing here, Ah-Min? Where is San Lang?”

“You’ll see,” the boy replied eagerly.

Hua Cheng turned and saw them approaching, His Highness had been dragged along by the much smaller boy, walking hunched over. But his eyes widened as he saw the flood of lanterns behind Hua Cheng, ready to fly into the air but currently making the area behind him look like a sea of light.

“San… Lang?,” he asked, slowing down as he walked towards him.

“Your Highness.” Hua Cheng bowed and kissed his hand. When he looked up, his body still low, Xie Lian looked very confused.

“You don’t have to do this every year,” he replied. “It’s- It’s beautiful! But as long as I have San Lang I don’t need any lanterns.”

“I know,” Hua Cheng said, standing upright again. “Gege is wonderful, he doesn’t need them. But it is my way of showing them… and you.”

“Showing me what?,” Xie Lian asked, turning his head when Hua Cheng let go of the lantern in his hand.

It slowly drifted up. As it did, all the other lanterns that had been waiting joined it as well, slowly drifting up into the sky. After just a few moments, their lights seemed to change from that of a gentle orange flame, to a bright red. As they clustered together in the sky, His Highness’ eyes widened.

“So red…,” he whispered.

When he could finally tear his eyes from the view, he stepped back and gasped in surprise, seeing Hua Cheng on his knee. The way he had always knelt for him. As his soldier. As Wuming. As San Lang.

“San Lang?,” His Highness asked, but his eyes were filling with tears, he knew what Hua Cheng was going to ask.

He had made an offhand comment about it before, one that he regretted deeply. Because this was what His Highness deserved. A real proposal.

Hua Cheng reached out to take his hand, from their side came a little gasp from Tao Min, but he otherwise remained quiet.

“I am merely one devout believer, Your Highness,” Hua Cheng said. “All I ever wanted was your happiness. Would you… let me make you happy forever?”

“San Lang!” Xie Lian fell to his knees in front of him, grasping his arms. Tears were now falling down his cheeks. If they weren’t of happiness, Hua Cheng would hate them. “Are you- Do you really? Me?!”

Hua Cheng reached out, gently wiping those tears away.

“Gege… It has only ever been you.”

“Yes!,” His Highness exclaimed, falling into his arms. “Yes, of course, San Lang, yes, yes!”

A weight that had been on his heart was lifted by those words, and the kisses he was allowed to press to his love’s lips. The smallest part of him that thought he still was not worthy. The part that was now silenced as both revelled in their happiness. And just then, a very small boy pressed to them.

Xie Lian immediately pulled him into their hug as well.

“Did I do well?,” Tao Min asked.

“You did perfectly,” His Highness told him.

Hua Cheng could only agree.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/valkyrieshepard) and an [art twitter](https://twitter.com/valdrawsart) where I sometimes do fanart. I've [drawn](https://twitter.com/valdrawsart/status/1355909391845875714) grown up [Tao Min](https://twitter.com/valdrawsart/status/1355241841596239877) three [times](https://twitter.com/valdrawsart/status/1353380264387375105) already lol. If you're interested in seeing some fanart feel free to drop me some suggestions :)


End file.
